Aún Estás Conmigo
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [YohxAnna] Secuela de mi fanfic Dieciséis. Se estaba acostumbrando a no tenerlo a su lado, porque ese era su destino, pero ella puede cambiarlo. ¿Lo revivirá? ¿Superará todos los obstáculos? [Doceavo capítulo arriba: Final, ¡Gracias por leer!]
1. Jamás Pensé Que

**Notas iniciales:**

Bueno, este fic es la continuación de **"Dieciséis"**, fue mucha la gente que me pidió que lo continuara, y bueno, yo accedí a sus pedidos como buena persona que soy (a quién engaño? XP). Es un fic un tanto alterno, y les advierto que va a ser dramático. Espero que les guste esta pequeña continuación... **Advertencia: **si no leyeron el fic **"Dieciséis"**, vayan a leerlo ya porque no entenderán nada si no.

**Dedicaciones:**

Para toda la gente que me pidió la continuación de **"Dieciséis"**, que, de verdad, se los agradezco y me han motivado a escribir nn

Y ahora... ¡El fic! (suena a que estoy presentando algún bicho raro en el circo, no? XD)

**Aún Estás Conmigo**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura  
_(Continuación del fanfic **"Dieciséis"**)_

Capítulo 1: Jamás pensé que contaría la historia de tu muerte.

Sabía que de algún modo estabas allí, aún esperándome, aún cuidándome, aún estabas conmigo. De alguna forma, cuando hace ya un año que no estás y que dejé mis entrenamientos de itako, aún puedo sentirte. El poder que una persona tiene para ver o poseer espíritus desciende y se debilita si no se entrena, pero, es curioso, todavía te siento, aunque a veces, muy lejos.

Ya pasó el doce de mayo, ése era tu día y el de tu hermano. Desde hace un año ya que no he tenido ninguna clase de contacto con casi nadie perteneciente a la familia Asakura. Supongo que bien dentro del alma y bien profundo en sus pensamientos, ellos me odian. Cualquier persona odiaría a otra si se muere un ser querido por falta de atención¿verdad? Bueno, ellos creen que algo parecido sucedió aquí, en Funbari. Pero soy la única que sabe la verdad.

(Jamás pensé que contaría la historia de tu muerte, Yoh.)

Hace un año atrás, cuando regresamos de Norteamérica y continuamos nuestras vidas normales, algo sucedió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un niño (porque lo eras) de quince años sufría de estrés, depresión y... cáncer? Nadie quería creer que el candidato a Shaman King estaba muy enfermo.

Y lo curioso fue que nunca demostraste señales de enfermedad hasta aquella trágica noche. Estabas tan bien, escuchando música, pero hacía una semana que no comías bien. Esa noche cenaste, apenas comiste dos pequeños bocados y me dijste que te sentías mal.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-No, se me pasará, seguro que es algo que he comido y me cayó mal. Todo se solucionará. -la primera vez que tu frase no funcionó.

-Eso espero. -dije mientras me paraba y te deseaba las buenas noches. Esa sería la peor noche de todas.

Cerca de la medianoche, escuché que te levantaste, quizá fuiste al baño, nunca lo supe. Llegaste a mi habitación arrastrándote, lleno de sangre en tu boca. Te desplomaste en el suelo y corrí para ayudarte. Debo aceptar que estba media dormida y quizá no reaccioné de la manera correcta: no llamé a emergencias sino esperé una hora.

-Anna... Estoy vomitando sangre, seguramente tengo hemorragia interna... Llama a emergencias ahora...

-Está bien. -corrí en busca del teléfono, pero de idiota que soy me caí encima tuyo. Creo que me maldijiste.

Mi ropa quedó manchada de sangre al igual que mis manos y parte de mi cara. No me importó y corrí a llamar a emergencias.

-911¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

-Mi... -no sabía qué clase de parentezco tenías conmigo- mi... mi novio...

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Está vomitando sangre y--

-No se preocupe, enseguida vamos. -rastrearon la llamada y en menos de diez minutos llegaron.

Les abrí la puerta y corrí hasta tu habitación. Un gran charco de sangre se extendía por el suelo. Todas tus ropas eran de color rojo. Los médicos te intubaron ya que estabas inconciente por tanta pérdida de sangre. Te alzaron y te llevaron a la ambulancia. Despertaste apenas y escribiste con sangre sobre mis manos que me amabas. Sabía que ibas a morir, por eso no dije nada y traté de no perder de vista la ambulancia que te llevaba. Pregunté a qué hospital te llevaban y me dijeron al Hospital Central de Funbari.

Sin nada para hacer, me dirigí a mi vestidor y me cambié. Me cambié, y lo digo en serio. Me puse unos jeans, zapatillas y una remera ajustada. El vestido negro que siempre había usado lo guardé.

Salí de casa y me tomé un taxi. Llegué al hospital y pregunté en la recepción de emegencias si habías ingresado.

-Está en Trauma 3.

Allí me dirigí, pensando en qué podía encontrar. Sólo vi a muchos médicos y enfermeras alrededor tuyo, tratando de revivirte. Lentamente me acerqué a la sala y escuché lo que parecía un "bip" interminable, y la voz de un médico decir "carguen a 250". Electricidad... Te encantaba ver cómo saltaban las chicas de algún cable en cortocircuito.

Todo parecía tan irreal, nunca creí que me sucediera. Que te sucediera. Que nos sucediera. Yoh¡te estabas muriendo y yo..! Y yo sólo me limité a observar cómo.

De repente, el médico tiró al suelo el estetoscopio. "No hay respuesta" dijo una doctora. Me asusté y entré a la sala.

-¿Está--?

-Hora de defunción: 2:56 am. No hay nada más para hacer, así que... Cúbranlo.

Me paralicé. Sabía que esto llegaría, pero jamás había pensado que actuaría de esa forma. De repente, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaron a mojarse y mis ojos se humedecieron. Estaba llorando por ti, Yoh.

-No, no lo cubran... -dije mientras me acercaba a ti. Estabas rodeado de cables y tenías un tubo que te pasaba por la boca.

-Vomitó mucha sangre y quedó inconsiente por falta de aire al cerebro, y estando así seguía vomitando por lo que lo tuvimos que intubar para tratar de hacerlo respirar, pero... No pudimos, lo siento. -el médico se fue y me dejó a solas contigo.

Allí estabas, pálido, manchado de sangre. Toqué tu mano y la tenías fría, azulada, como el hielo. El sentimiento de impotencia y de enojo por no hacer nada era muy grande. Allí estaba Anna, estúpida, tirada al lado de su prometido muerto. Los médicos seguían su vida normal, mientras la mía se destrozaba con cada uno de mis respiros. ¿Era yo la causante de tu muerte¿Era yo la única culpable? Ahora, y más que nunca, me sentía mal. Por primera vez supe lo que era la responsabilidad de una persona para con otra. Yoh, estabas muerto, en un hospital, y yo estaba a tu lado, nunca creí que morirías de esta manera tan absurda.

Lloré a tu lado. Tu cuerpo estaba pero tu mente no. Ni siquiera podía besarte, un maldito tubo te atravesaba la garganta directo a tus pulmones... Presioné fuerte tu mano y me pareció que me respondías.

----------

-El acta de defunción dice que tenía una hemorragia interna causada por un cáncer que, de cualquier forma, era terminal. Las causas dadas para la aparición del cáncer fueron posibles golpes ocasionados con fueza sobre el área abdominal, lo que causó el bolo maligno en el estómago. Estamos hablando de lo que es un clásico cáncer de estómago. -la doctora continuó y yo sólo me limitaba a llorar incontenidamente.

"Golpes ocasionados con fuerza sobre el área abdominal"... Malditas peleas de shamanes, aún estarías vivo. Aún estarías conmigo.

-Gracias doctora... -me llevé el papel de ahora mi difunto prometido. Yoh¿por qué?

Un día después estaba yo en tu funeral, vestida de negro, como siempre lo he hecho. Todos tus familiares, incluso Hao se hizo una visita para decirte adiós por última vez. Esa noche, y creo que por una semana, no dormí. Había guardado tus ropas con sangre y no había limpiado el suelo de tu habitación. Mis manos estaban aún marcadas en el teléfono cuando llamé a emergencias, y mi pijama blanco ahora tenía tonalidades rojas sangre. Quería guardar todo, todo lo que fuera tuyo... Pero no se podía.

Manta vino a casa tres días después de tu entierro. Me dijo que no podía mantener la casa así de sucia, manchada de sangre... Y que lavara mis manos.

-No puedo, Manta... Yoh escribió esto en mis manos con su propia sangre... -le mostré el "Te amo".

-Anna, no puedes¡debes lavarte y mantener limpia esta casa¡Que Yoh no esté no significa que tú también te dejes morir! -me tomó por mis hombros. Estaba tirada contra la pared, es verdad, dejándome morir.

-Si limpio todo no podré sentir su aroma... Si me baño borraré la evidencia de su amor...

-¡Anna reacciona! -me sacudió más fuerte y lo miré- No es necesario todo aquéllo, sólo su recuerdo basta...

Desde hacía ya cinco días que no quería hacer nada, tampoco comía, quería morirme para verte. Hasta intenté suicidarme, pero Tamao me descubrió. Tragaba píldoras y más píldoras para dormir, pero no pasaba nada. Casi muero de sobredosis. Pero, eso era lo que estaba buscando... Quería morirme para verte

Al cabo de un mes, y con ayuda psiquiátrica, logré bañarme y limpiar la casa. Lloré mucho cuando ya nada olía a tu sangre y todo tenía un extraño aroma psicodélico, entre flores y humo, entre azúcar y sal... Lloré mucho cuando miraba mis manos y no estaba escrito nada. Realmente me estaba dejando morir, pero de alguna forma venías a la noche y me ayudabas a dormir. Te quedabas a mi lado a contarme historias maravillosas de princesas y dragones, y de príncipes azules.

Y así he pasado ya un año. No lo puedo creer cuando leo en la tumba que visité ayer "Asakura Yoh".

**-------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Qué darkie que quedó! ToT Muy triste! Y esa historia de médicos me la inventé, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos se cura un resfriado y voy a saber de cáncer y demás... n.nU

Bueno, qué más puedo decir? Para el próximo capítulo se viene una visita sorpresa a la casa de Anna... Y una posible pareja... Sólo lean el segundo capítulo: Tu vívido recuerdo encarnado.

Muchas personas creen que odio a Yoh, pero, cómo odiarlo? Es imposible n.n Sólo lo maté en esta historia y en **"Dieciséis"** porque... Era un momento muy especial en mi vida... Les recuerdo que AMO a Asakura Yoh, y que cada fic tiene un significado muy personal para mí, así que cada uno de ellos es como un capítulo de mi vida (a exepción de aquellas historias que tengan lemon, historias con dragones y que no puedan suceder en la realidad (no digo que el lemon no suceda en mi vida, aún soy joven para eso! Pero de todas formas no publicaría mis experiencias sexuales! No! O.o))

Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic y les agadecería que me dejaran reviews... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Tu Vívido Recuerdo Encarnado

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 2: Tu Vívido Recuerdo Encarnado

Sabía que ambos se parecían mucho.

Pero jamás imaginé que se parecieran tanto, demasiado, a tal punto de confundirlos. Físicamente eran idénticos, psíquicamente... Muy diferentes.

En nada se parecían, únicamente en la idea de ser Shaman King. El ser hermanos y no tener nada igual... Podría ser pura coincidencia. Si ambos estuvieran en frente mío... Sencillamente me volvería loca.

----------

Manta amablemente se había ofrecido a ir los fines de semana para ayudarme en las tareas hogareñas, y Tamao viajaba desde Izumo a Funbari día de por medio.

Pero... ¿Qué hacía yo cuando nadie estaba conmigo? Me recostaba en mi cama y pensaba en ti.

Siempre te imaginaba sonriente, feliz, lleno de energía. Eso era lo bueno de imaginarte. Tenías la ropa que yo quería y te imaginaba como yo quería, en el mometo que yo quería y en la circunstancia que quería yo. Eras mi marioneta imaginaria.

Pero¿qué pasaba cuando no pensaba en ti? Simplemente me sentaba en algún sitio a escuchar tu música. Me había hecho fanática de toda tu música, lo confieso. Siempre me gustó pero nunca lo acepté. Y escuchando música fue cuando se apareció un día en casa.

Había tocado la puerta hacía dos segundos cuando lo volvió a hacer. Parecía que estaba muy impaciente. No era Manta, porque aún no había llegado el fin de semana. No era Tamao porque ella llegaría mañana. Entonces¿quién podría ser? Me asusté.

Abrí la puerta cuando hacía ya quizá treinta veces que habían llamado. Allí estaba de pie, tranquilo, solo, un poco nervioso. Tuve que mirarlo dos o aun más veces porque me confundía. Físicamente eran idénticos.

-Hao.

----------

-Hao. -fue lo que me dijo. Hizo sonar mi nombre como si fuera algo despreciable. Sus negros ojos se encendieron y por un momento pensé que me mataría con su mirada. Estaba más delgada, su cabello era ahora un desastre, pero tenía la misma maldita mirada. Su prescencia ahora no es tan fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres?. -otra vez su despectiva voz.

-Nada, sólo... Venía a ver cómo estabas. Anna, ha pasado tanto tiempo... Quisiera hablar contigo.

-No hay nada para hablar. -casi me cierra la puerta en la cara, pero la detuve.

-Tenemos demasiadas cosas para hablar.

Sólo me miró y comenzó a derramar silenciosamente un par de lágrimas. Me pidió perdón por la reacción anterior y me hizo pasar. La casa estaba igual de bella que antes, pero se sentía vacía. Amablemente me ofreció té y galletas¿cómo negarme? Acepté.

Aún llevaba esa torpeza en la sangre, estaba acostumbrada a que él hiciera todo. Él era su esclavo. Había pasado un año ya y creo que todavía no sabía cómo preparar té.

Demoró mucho en hacerlo, pero al final, valió la pena. Era exquisito, maravilloso y dulce. Estaba muy caliente pero no dije nada. Hacía ya varios minutos o sgundos que no decíamos nada. De cualquier forma, yo no sabía cómo empezar la conversación y ella estaba muy nerviosa. Mencioné algo relacionado con Yoh.

-Recuerdo que Yoh lo hacía demasiado amargo.

-¿En serio? Siempre hacía las cosas muy amargas. -se notaba el tono de tristeza en su voz. Era imposible de creer que ya estuviera muerto.

Ahora era yo el encaragado del futuro de la familia Asakura, ahora yo era el encargado de mantener vivo su recuerdo. Aunque mis nexos con esa familia, mi propia familia, estaban bastante desconectados. Es decir, desde hace ya diecisiéis años que no los veo. Ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a nadie. Era tan extraño que Yoh nos uniera de cualqier forma. Sin él, era como que el eslabón perdido se perdía aún más en las profundidades. Era Yoh, él mismo, quien conectaba todo los cables de esta difícil máquina. Ahora que él no estaba, todo dependía de mí... Y quizá también un poco de Anna.

La conversación se fue volviendo muy agradable. Parecía que éramos amigos de siempre. El té se estaba acabando en mi taza, cuando preguntó:

-¿Quieres más té, Yoh?

----------

-¿Quieres más té, Yoh?

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y borré mi sonrisa. Lo había confundido.

Bajé mi cabeza. Dije que nunca lo haría, pero... Ya lo había hecho. Había llamado por tu nombre a tu hermano. De repente, levanté mi cabeza para verlo bien a los ojos y, a pesar de todo, tenía la misma mirada que tú. Quise comprobar cuánto te parecías a él, y me levanté de mi lugar para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó. Tenía el mismo tono de preocupación que tú, Yoh.

No respondí. Lo miraba muy profundo a los ojos con cierto tono de frialdad. Toqué su largo cabello y era igual de suave que el tuyo. Rocé su mejilla con mi temblorosa mano y su piel era igual de tersa. Derramé una lágrima y me aferré a sus brazos. Era igual de delicado y fuerte al mismo tiempo, que tú. Abrazaba de la misma manera que lo hacías tú en mis cumpleaños, en las Navidades y en año nuevo. Y pensé que de alguna forma habías regresado del más allá y habías tomado posesión de su cuerpo porque dijo:

-Ya verás que todo se solucionará¿sí?

Me sorprendí. ¿Eras tú, Yoh¿O era sólo tu hermano fingiendo¿Era un sueño o la misma realidad de hace unos días atrás?

-¿Hao?...

Silencié mi mente porque Hao, tú o quien sea, me besó suavemente en el cuello, igual como lo solías hacer. ¿Estabas de regreso¿O era sólo tu vívido recuerdo encarnado?

------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Un momento entre HaoxAnna!! n.n Wooow! Quedó muy bello, no? Bueno, les cuento que en el próximo capítulo se aclarará un poco este asunto de la visita de Hao y de su supuesta posesión de almas con Yoh... Aunque no sé si quede bien algo de shamanismo en esta historia... n.n

Bueno, agradezco todos los reviews del capítulo uno y aquí está su contestación:

Kasiel-16: CÓMO QUE NO LEISTE DIECISÉIS??? LEELO YA!!! (mentira que la chica estaba desesperada por que leyeran sus historias XD) Pero aunque no lo hayas leído, igual se entiende bastante n.n Bueno, te agradezco tu review y aquí está la continuación, epero no haberme tardado demasiado... n.n Bueno, saludos!!!

Dyana-Rae: Bueno, te digo que habrá un poco de YohxAnna, pero... Más adelante y por qué no también HaoxAnna??? Suena bien n.n Aquí está la continuación y espero que te haya gustado muuucho, ya te saqué la duda de quién llegará y te digo: ahora se vienen los verdaderos problemas... Y qué bella imagen te imaginaste!!! Bien, te dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!

Minamo: No son tan tristes, son dramáticas, y el drama hace que sean tristes... En fin, son historias tristes... ¿Por qué? Porque... Mmmmm... No sé, me gusta ese género, no es que sea yo una darkie gótica ni nada así (aunque me gusta esa onda) pero es la clase de inspiración que tengo. Para que te alegres: estoy pensando en escribir una historia más divertida con policías y ladrones... Pero no te puedo adelantar nada más n.n Jejeje, cuando termine esta historia se viene esta nueva... n.n Te agradezco tu review y nos estamos viendo!!!

Lintu Asakura: Sus deseos son órdenes!! XD Sí, al principio será HaoxAnna... Quizás haya momentos waff entre ellos pero realmente no sé... Depende de las circunstancias y del rumbo que tome la historia n.n Y otra cosa, aguante The Rasmus!! n.n Bueno, te agradezco tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y que leas otra de las mías... n.n Nos vemos!!

Bien, quisiera recibir muchísimos reviews ya que ahora sí que estoy teniendo tiempo libre para esto... Reviews¡vengan a mí! n.nU


	3. Mi Taza De Té

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito Por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 3: Mi Taza De Té

Algo me estaba controlando.

Estaba actuando igual que él, y esto no podía ser. Jamás he actuado como Yoh, pero parecía que lo había imitado toda mi vida.

Sabía que estaba mal esto.

Mi hermano no se merecía esto... Ni siquiera estando muerto, pero... Anna era demasiado tentadora, no comprendo cómo él nunca la besó.

Besé tentadoramente su cuello, era tan suave como la seda. Pero algo me decía que no era yo quien estaba haciendo todo esto¿acaso estaba poseído por Yoh? Cómo saberlo.

-Hao, no...

Me detuve. La miré a los ojos negros profundos y suspiré. Podría ser mía si quisiera, pero no me iba a aprovechar de ella estando en una situación tan delicada. ¡Mi hermano había muerto y yo sólo lo disfrutaba! De alguna forma me encantaba el hecho que él no estuviera; podría tener a la mujer que siempre había amado silenciosamente. De alguna forma, me aterraba el hecho que él no estuviera; ¿quién demonios ocuparía su lugar? Estaría solo al igual que todas las vidas que he tenido.

Pero esta vida moderna podría ser diferente. Allí estaba esa maldita itako, Anna Kyouyama. Maldita itako, siempre interfirió en mis planes. Siempre la odié, pero dicen que la línea entre el amor y el odio es muy delgada. Terminé amándola. Pero¿era correcto¿Debía amarla?

De repente me besó. Quedé sorprendido, pero no me detuve.

-Te pareces tanto a él, demonios... -se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa amarga.

----------

Lo besé porque te vi en su rostro. Eran idénticos, y de alguna forma también actúaban de la misma manera. Ese beso en mi cuello, sólo tú sabías que me gustaba más esa clase de besos que cualquier otro.

Sus labios se sentían exactamente igual a los tuyos cuando me dabas esos hermosos besos en el cuello. ¿Por qué Hao estaba haciendo todo esto¿Para complacerme¿Para ayudarme¿Para confundirme y engañarme? No sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del nuevo representante de la familia Asakura. Estos pensamientos y el sofoco que estaba creando en mi mente fueron imposibles de aguantar un segundo más. Me dirigí con una sonrisa amarga a la cocina, en donde creí que no me seguiría y respetaría un poco mi privacidad.

-Anna... -se levantó de su lugar un par de instantes luego de mí.

-No Hao, ahora no, quizá más adelante. -le respondí, tratando de ocultar mi voz quebrada. Su toque, su forma de caminar, su voz y su mierada, todo, todo parecía haber sido poseído por ti Yoh.

Demonios, son indénticos.

Mientras se iba por su cuenta, volví y agarré la taza de té en la que tu hermano había bebido. Juré por Dios que no había sido mi intención, pero le había dado la taza que tenía tu nombre

Tu taza.

"Yoh" decía, con letras juguetonas y bien coloreadas. Al lado, tu autorretrato. Eras tan bueno en esas cosas, en esas manualidades. Esa era tu taza, Yoh, la que nunca prestaste.

Y ahora viene una idiota llamada Anna y se la da a tu hermano.

¿Qué estarías pensando si me vieras hacer esto¿Qué harías¿Qué me dirías?

----------

Ya eran las diez de la noche y aún no me dormía. Su visita fue devastadora.

De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser Hao.

Se había ausentado toda su vida, y regresaba cuando me encontraba débil, cansada y lastimada. No sabía realmente qué era lo que buscaba en mí. Quizá sólo quería hacerme sentir bien, como que una parte tuya aún estaba conmigo y descansaba en Hao. O bien podrían ser malas intenciones. Siendo Hao, nada es imposible.

Estaba durmiéndome, entrecerré los ojos. Me dieron la bienvenida al mundo mágico de los sueños.

Soñaba con princesas y dragones cuando algo me despertó.

Abrí mis ojos en la oscuridad, cuando me topé con tus ojos negros.

¿Seguía soñando?

-... ¿Yoh?... -pregunté.

-Bueno, aún sigues siendo fuerte, me puedes ver. -dijiste con tu sonrisa habitual.

Quise abrazarte desesperadamente para poder sentir el latido de tu corazón, tu cálido respirar, tu manos en mi cabello. Me abalancé sobre ti, pero dolió mucho cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos y mi cabeza daba contra el suelo y no contra tu pecho.

-Yoh...

-Anna, recuerda que soy un fanstama ahora... -noté en tu actitud que querías levantarme o al menos ayudarme, pero no podías. No tenías un cuerpo material.

-Entonces¿qué quieres? Ya ha pasado todo un año desde la última noche en que te vi. -recordé tristemente.

-Sólo... Vine para decirte que le diste de beber en mi taza a Hao. Y sabes que a mí no me gusta, pero... No importa. -pusiste en tu cara esa sonrisa que extrañaba ver.

-¿Entonces? -hablaba contigo y parecía que nunca te habías ido, nunca habías muerto.

-Entonces... He venido a contarte cuán bien me siento en el Más-Allá. Y además, a ayudarte a dormir. No quiero otra sobredosis¿sí? -y te recostaste a mi lado.

Sabía que los fanstasmas no necesitaban dormir, aunque podían hacerlo si querían. Parecía que seguías vivo, respirabas al mismo tiempo que yo. Por momentos me pareció escuchar el suave latido de ese bello corazón. Y nada detuvo tu historia.

-Anna... Guarda todo lo que me haya pertenecido alguna vez. Sólo hazlo.

Asentí antes de volver al mundo de los sueños.

Olvidé la visita de tu hermano. Olvidé el hecho de la taza de té. Olvidé todo para vaciar mi memoria y así poder recordar esa mágica noche. Quién iba a imaginar que la culpable de tu visita había sido esa taza de té. Tu taza de té.

----------

Cuando se durmió, lentamente fui recorriendo toda la casa. Y todo estaba en donde debía estar. Igual que hace un año.

La actitud de Hao para con Anna esa tarde había sido demasiado extraña. Por momentos creí que había tomado yo posesión de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Quizá... Porque a nadie le gusta ver la tristeza en los ojos de mi linda Anna. A nadie.

Es tan sólo que... Sus ojos se tornan la noche más oscura y tenebrosa que jamás puedas ver, y da miedo que ella te mire. Lo digo por experiencia. Hao también ha tenido miedo de Anna. Y más aun con esa mirada.

Recorrí todo hasta llegar a la cocina; allí yacía sobre la mesada mi taza de té. Quise tomarla, pero había olvidado que era un fantasma.

"Qué mal." pensé para mí mismo. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo.

Pero mis esperanzas volvieron cuando sentí que algo rozaba mi mano. Era mi taza de té.

------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Perdón si he demorado mucho en actualizar! Lo que pasa es que Bianca (mi musa inspiradora xP) se ausentó e hizo prescencia para otras cosas, tales como el nuevo fic... Pero se borró para este... Bianca mala :P Pero bueno, ustedes me dicen si este capítulo quedó bien o mal... Para eso están los reviews! n.n

Y ahora contesto los del capítulo anterior:

Cheza A-Sakura: Bueno, si no hay algo en claro, sólo dímelo... Y de cualquier forma haré que termine en un YohxAnna, pero eso depende de mi traviesa musa inspiradora n.n Aunque también me gusta la idea de un HaoxAnna, aunque no sé... Mmm... Quizás haya algo de shamanismo por ahí, pero es que aún no sé! x3 Ya veremos... Te agradezco tu review y aquí está el capítulo tres de la historia, espero que se haya aclarado todo un poquitito... Bye!!! n.n

Kaoru240: Bueno, te digo, de cualquier forma reviviré a Yoh porque esa es una de las ideas del fic, aunque no por ahora, vamos a ver las reacciones de Anna y Hao... De alguna u otra forma, Yoh revivirá!!! Te lo aseguro!!!! n.n Qué bueno que te haya gustado la forma en que escribo a pesar de haber matado al pobrecillo de Yoh... (no se lo merece T-T Mira!! Ahora me has hecho sentir culpable de su muerte!!! xD) Pero ya revivirá, después de todo, Anna es una itako, no? Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! n.n

Dyana-Rae: Mmmm... Yo no te voy a responder eso, mira, mejor lee el fic a ver si es Yoh o Hao... Ni siquiera yo sé xP Y no me había puesto a pensar en que Hao y Anna se parecían tanto!!! Es verdad, ambos pueden ser malvados y frívolos!!! Wow!!! -El descubirmiento de la era Fanfiction xD- Tienes razón!!! Y bueno, si me demoro y me matan (porque has dicho que me va a ir mal si no actualizo rápido) ustedes van a ser las más afectadas ya que no habrá nadie para continuar este fic!! (Bah, si los hay, pero ninguna de mi categoría xD) Y bien, te agradezco tu review y nos estamos viendo, ja ne!!! n.n

Kasiel-16: Qué bueno que ya hayas leído Dieciséis... Pero, como te dije, creo que este fic se entiende bastante bien sin haber leído ni el título del otro fic... Eso es una buena señal... Lo es??? Jajaja xD quizá sí. Me has tranquilizado con la idea de que no he demorado en actualizar... En serio... Siempre pienso que llego demasiado tarde a todos lados, pero creánme que este es un gran esfuerzo para mí porque ahora escribo hasta en horas de clase en una hoja de mi cuaderno y luego lo paso al PC, y eso me quita mis tan buenas calificaciones porque no entiendo un carajo lo que los viejos malditos hablan y luego los exámenes... Pero bueno, adoro esto!!! Te agradezco tu review mucho y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... Nos vemos!!! n.n

Minamo: ... Puedo decir... que eres algo rara al llorar... y luego reír con el mismo fic??? xD No sé, a mí también me pasa (no sé por qué te he criticado si yo también hago lo mismo xP) y es que al principio te da tristeza y luego dices: Pero mira ya, está todo bien, lloraste porque esto no se iba soluciar y ahora sí!! Y comienzas a reír o al menos sonreír... Jejeje, yo también hago lo mismo... Oye, y cual es ese fic así lo leo?? Pásamelo y lloremos juntas D Gracias por tus reviews, siempre tienes tiempo para dejarme uno... Gracias y nos estamos viendo!!! Sayonara!

Ah, por cierto, esto es un adelanto exclusivo: Yoh quizá reviva... Sólo esperen!!! n.n


	4. La Verdad

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 4: La Verdad

Estaba observándola. Dormía pacíficamente hasta que un rayo de sol atravesó la habitación y se dio con sus claros cabellos. Allí despertó.

-Yoh... -fue lo primero que dijo.

-Adivina qué sucedió. -le dije y mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Rompiste tu... No puedes... -se puso a pensar. Era verdad, hasta hacía ocho horas no podía tocar nada, por lo tanto no podría romper una taza, mi taza. -No sé.

-Toqué mi taza... Después de un año entero... ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Quizá deje de ser fantasma! -y me puse a levitar por toda la habitación.

Anna había quedado perpleja: era una itako, pero lo que ella no sabía aún era que los fantasmas tocaban tazas.

-¿Tu taza tocaste? Pero, ¿cómo? -logró decir.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que intenté alzarla para mirarla y pude sentirla... Estaba fría y sucia, algo de té había caído por los bordes de la taza... También estaba pegajosa.

-No puede ser...

-¡Créeme! -dije en tono de felicidad.

-¡No! ¡Yoh, eres un fantasma! ¡Deja ya de decirme cosas falsas! ¡Basta! -y salió de la habitación.

Jamás había visto a Anna de esa manera: estaba desesperada, lloraba. En ese momento me di cuenta cuánta falta hacía yo para su bienestar. Suspiré.

-Créeme si quieres. -y me esfumé. Sabía que luego iría hasta la cocina y se fijaría en la taza. Así es Anna. O así lo era.

----------

Te habías aparecido luego de un largo, larguísimo año de espera. Aún llevabas la misma ropa que tenías en el funeral.

Maldición, quería abrazarte y quería que me besaras hasta que nuestros labios sangrasen, pero, no se podía ya. Tuvimos tiempo y lo desperdiciamos.

Eras un fantasma, y era la verdad.

Dijiste que habías podido tocar tu taza de té; hasta me dijiste que estaba pegajosa. No quería creerlo, pero era la verdad: la taza no estaba limpia y tenía algo de suciedad. Era la verdad.

Pero, ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de que hubieras podido tocar la taza? Ni siquiera yo, una itako, tenía explicaciones al respecto.

¿Estabas materializándote?

¿Estabas volviendo a ser lo que solías?

Yoh, ¿estabas _reviviendo_?

Quería creer que era un sueño que jamás se acabaría, pero también quería que todo volviese a la normalidad... Lo único que lograba hacer era confundirme más a mí misma.

Ese día llegaría Tamao. Una buena opción para comentarle lo de Hao y lo tuyo, Yoh, de tu visita.

Salí del baño para dirigirme hasta donde estaba la taza. Quería comprobar si era cierto, si era que la habías tocado, si era que me estabas diciendo la verdad. Aunque siempre me has dicho todo y sólo me has contado la verdad. La verdad.

Allí estaba tu taza, en la mesada. Extendí mi mano, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Reflexioné un segundo antes de regresar a la normalidad. ¿Estaba dudando de ti, Yoh? ¿No confiaba yo en ti? Entonces, ¿por qué iba mi mano a comprobar si estaba sucia y pegajosa? ¿Por qué quería yo comprobar la veracidad de tus palabras? Yoh, ¿tu ausencia me había hecho desconfiar de ti? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

"Pequeña idiota" -me dije a mí misma y, como si otra persona estuviera controlando mi mano, rocé la taza. Y estaba como tú decías.

Algo interrumpió ese pequeño momento de silencio. Había sido la puerta, alguien estaba tocándola. Recordé qué día era y pensé que a esa hora de la mañana sólo podía ser Tamao. No quería otra visita de Hao, al menos no por ahora. Él lograba confundirme mucho. Demasiado. Corrí hasta donde el sonido se hacía más intenso, allí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga hasta ahora.

-Hola Tamao.

-Hola Anna, ¿has estado bien? -preguntó mientras se detenía a mirarme detalladamente mi semblante. Hasta hacía cinco minutos que había estado llorando, mis ojos aún estaban vidriosos.

-Sí, pero tengo varias cosas para hablar. Ven, entra y tomemos algo de té. -la invité.

Ella se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que Hao se había sentado un día atrás.

-Está rico. -dijo por lo bajo.

-Ayer me dijeron que Yoh siempre lo hacía amargo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó sorprendida, dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Hao.

-¿Hao? -abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Sí, él vino ayer. No sé para qué vino, sólo estuvo un rato. Hablamos de Yoh y yo... Cuando le pregunté si quería más té, dije "¿Quieres más té, Yoh?". Le dije Yoh en vez de Hao...

-Es que... Ambos son idénticos, es normal confundirse. -dijo, tratando de alentarme, de que un error lo comete cualquiera.

-Pero yo jamás los había confundido... -ella asintió- Y bien, parecía que Yoh había tomado posesión de su cuerpo o algo, porque Hao empezó a actuar igual que él... Sentí miedo, miedo de que sólo estuviera molestándome y aprovechándose de la situación en la que estoy.

-¿Hizo algo... indebido? -preguntó curiosa.

-No, sólo... Me besó en el cuello, tal y como Yoh lo hacía. -y coloqué una mano en el susodicho. El lugar aún ardía y dolía.

-Bueno, pero ya pasó, no hablemos más. -habló por fin al ver que mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Últimamente había estado llorando mucho, estaba muy sensible a todo.

-Y luego, a la noche, vino Yoh.

-¿Yoh? ¿No querrá decir Hao? -dijo un poco confundida.

-No, fue Yoh esta vez. Vino a la noche y me habló de muchas cosas. Luego, se quedó a mi lado hasta que yo pudiera dormir, y cuando desperté en la mañana, aún seguía conmigo.

-¿Yoh estaba en forma de fantasma?

-Sí... Hasta hace media hora, cuando dijo que había podido tocar la taza. Me describió el estado en el que estaba: pegajosa, sucia y fría. ¿Es posible?

-Yo creo en los milagros... -dijo y bajó un poco su cabeza- El Más-Allá ha de ser un lugar bello, pero, si él se siente más cómodo aquí... Puede ser que reviva... O al menos quedarse como espíritu y tomar posesión de algo.

-¿Sería posible? -pregunté, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón.

-Nada es imposible, Anna. Bueno, dejémonos de charlas, tengo que ayudarte con los quehaceres, ¿lista? -preguntó, levantándose de su lugar.

-Lista.

----------

Había sido un día duro pero magnífico: toda la casa estaba reluciente. Estábamos cansadas.

-Bien, preparo la cena y me voy, ha sido un día maravilloso.

-Oye, Tamao, ¿podría... Ir a Izumo contigo? Necesito hablar con los padres de Yoh.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, ¿hay algo de malo en ello? -pregunté.

-No, no, no, lo siento mucho, Anna, es sólo que me dejé llevar por la curiosidad.

-Bueno, nos vamos ahora, entonces. -dije, yendo a mi habitación a empacar.

Ahora sí, habíamos esperado más de un año para vernos, más de un año creyendo mentiras. Ahora era el momento de decir la verdad.

------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido! Lo que pasa es que ya termino el cole y me tiene muy ocupada, además de mis dramas personales, colegiales, familiares... Ustedes saben n.n

Bueno, ahora apareció la rosada y ahora sí que se viene la parte interesante de la historia. Adelanto exclusivo: mucho drama (qué extraño en mí, no? xD)

Bien, les digo: he leído sus reviews y he recordado responderlos:

Kasiel-16: Bueno, ya tengo a alguien seguro que lee mi fic... n.n Gracias por leer!! Y mira: leeré TODOS tus fics y te dejaré UN review en cada uno de ellos, pero eso seguro que en diciembre porque, como expliqué arribita, el cole, los amigos, me tienen muy ocupada, además que estoy de _party planner_ porque tengo que organizar mi fiesta de 15 y eso requiere mucho tiempo... Agradezco tu review y lo prometido es deuda, te dejaré reviews.

Kaoru240: Te digo, pensaba hacerlo un AnnaxHao al fic, pero como van las cosas, creo que no lo será... Al fin y al cabo, ¡este fic nació para ser un YohxAnna! xD Bueno, aquí está la ansiada actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos!!! Gracias por tu review.

Cheza A-Sakura: Ya era hora de actualizar, no? n.n Jejeje, bien, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y la respuesta a la pequeña materialización de Yoh se viene muuuuuuuuuuuy pronto... Sólo espérala, _coming soon_ xD Bueno, Bianca (mi musa xP) hizo ausencia por un par de días pero volvió para este capítulo, creo que quedó bastante bien... Anna ya volverá a tener su carácter normal (pero casi al final)... Se la extraña xD Bien, agradezco tu review y nos estamos leyendo n.n Bye!

Minamo: Te extrañé! T-T Bueno, era de esperarse que reviviera a Yoh, pero ya veremos de qué forma y en cuánto tiempo... Y obvio, Yoh le da vida a todo, incluso a las naranjas xD Bueno, te agradezco el bello review y aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo del fic... Gracias y hasta el capítulo cinco!!! n.n

Gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!


	5. Maldita Itako

**Notas Iniciales:**

Gomen! T-T No me maten si no he actualizado como debe ser!! Lo que pasó... Bueno, es una larga historia, se los resumo: estoy en los últimos exámenes del año, y justo me invitaron a un cumpleaños de 15. Todo bien, pero lo malo se vino después: ese mismo lunes tenía examen de historia, todo el siglo 19 y las dos guerras mundiales... Demasiado laaaaaaaaaaaargo para mí, ¡pero lo tuve que estudiar en un día de tan sólo 8 horas! Ese domingo dormí como perra n.nU Y bueno, aquí estoy, dejándoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic. No los molesto más y comencemos.

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 5: Maldita Itako

El viaje se estaba haciendo aburrido. Trataba de mirar hacia la ventana del tren, pero nada lograba captar mi atención. Sólo esperaba que subieras en alguna estación antes de llegar a Izumo, aunque sabía yo perfectamente que eso, por el momento, era imposible. Por el momento, sólo por ese momento.

Y me preguntaba, de a ratos, cómo me recibirían tus padres, Yoh.

Me imaginaba que excelente no podía ser. Ellos siguen creyendo que te maté, que te abandoné y que por eso pasó aquella tragedia. Nunca pensé que Mikihisa y Keiko llegaran a pensar algún día así de mí.

O quizá tus abuelos podrían recibirme bien. Ellos tal vez sabían la verdad. Y de ser así, se la hubieran a tus padres, y nada malo podría pasarme. Yoh, deseaba tanto que estuvieras allí para prestarme un hombro. Estaba muy triste. Y Tamao lo notó.

-¿Te sucede algo, Anna? -preguntó, su voz sonaba algo lejana.

-Sólo estoy cansada, aburrida y... Solitaria. Yoh siempre me hablaba de cualquier tema hasta que llegáramos al lugar al que nos dirigiésemos. Y así el viaje se hacía más corto, pero ahora que él no está, yo me aburro--

-Si quieres podemos hablar, Anna.

A esa voz la conocía.

**----------o----------**

Desde aquel encuentro con la itako, no la había visto de vuelta. Apenas si habían pasado dos días, pero ya la extrañaba.

Viajaba a Izumo, a hablar con mis padres después de dieciséis años de silencio. Además, buscaba allí algo de tranquilidad, eran demasiados los problemas que tenía yo en Funbari, en Estados Unidos, en Inglaterra, en... En todo el mundo. Siempre yo había sido el problema de todo. Simplemente un estorbo.

Y cuando más pensaba que lo era, cuando ya me dejaba caer para nunca volverme a levantar en mi vida, aparece ella. Suena como si fuera mi salvadora, pero lo era realmente.

Pero no podía tenerla: siempre había podido tener lo que fuera, pero menos a ella, menos a Kyouyama Anna, esa maldita itako. Maldita... Maldita es porque su presencia es suficiente como para que mi mundo se de vuelta. Maldita es porque con su voz destruye todas mis barreras. Maldita es porque me ha enamorado. Maldita es porque no la puedo tener. Maldita es...

Allí estaba sentada, de espaldas a mí. ¿Qué hacía en un tren rumbo a Izumo? ¿Iba a hacer lo mismo que yo? ¿Hablaría del pasado equívoco que todos creyeron?

Y la escuché hablar. Habló de aburrimiento, soledad y cansancio. Me pareció bueno ir a conversar.

-Si quieres podemos hablar, Anna.

Su rostro empalideció. Giró lentamente hasta donde venía mi voz y sus ojos perdieron la fiereza que los caracterizaba. Se transformaron en unos ojos llenos de miedo y asombro. También estaba Tamao allí, no me importaba. Yo sólo quería a mi maldita itako.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Asakura. -no me llamó por mi nombre. Extraño.

-Ni yo tampoco, Kyouyama. -me senté en el asiento del frente de ella y la miré fijo a los ojos. Estaban llenos de temor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Acabas de interrumpir una conversación entre Tamao y yo. -dijo frívolamente.

-Ya lo sé, y no me importa de lo que estaban hablando tú y esa idiota. Hablemos mejor nosotros dos.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Asakura? -su voz era desafiante.

-Yo... Anna, me voy más atrás, te espero. -dijo Tamao. Supongo que también me tenía miedo.

-Hablemos de mi visita a tu casa. Explícate. -sabía ya la respuesta a la pregunta.

-¿Explicarme? Yo no tengo nada para explicar. Tú, explícate.

-Bien, supongo que actué de esa manera porque... Porque siempre quise tenerte, pero nunca pude. Ahora que no tienes dueño, tú podrías ser mía. A Yoh le gustaría que no perdieras la tradición de nuestras familias. Desde hace 2000 años que se hacen casamientos entre los Kyouyama y los Asakura, no romperás dos milenios de tradición sólo por Yoh, ¿verdad? -dije seguro.

-Por Yoh los perdería. Cualquier cosa por él.

-Además no es necesario que rompas con esos antiguos pactos, yo soy el restante de los descendientes de los Asakura, por ley tendrías que casarte conmigo. -no la escuché y la interrumpí.

-No hay ninguna ley que mencione aquéllo.

-Ley de familia, Anna. Supongo que tienes algo de tradición aún, ¿no? -estaba empalideciendo más.

-Aún la tengo, pero también conservo dignidad y sentido común. -me miró de arriba a abajo- No me casaría nunca, te lo digo, nunca con alguien como tú, Hao.

-No me importa. Eres una Kyouyama y yo un Asakura. Ni los espíritus permitirán que no te cases conmigo, son las reglas shamánicas, amor. -dicho esto, me levanté y me dirigí a su semblante silencioso y bello.

Sus ojos ahora mostraban odio y recuperaron la fiereza. Pero no sólo eso, se notaba tristeza también.

-Vete de aquí, Hao. -me suplicó. Tomé su mentón con mi mano y la acerqué a mi cara.

-Que te quede claro, maldita itako. Vas a ser mía de cualquier forma.

Tenía muchos deseos de besarla. Esos labios tentadores que me decían que siguiera mis instintos. Pero me contuve. Demasiada acción por el día de hoy.

-Que te quede claro, maldito shaman. No seré tuya jamás.

-Como quieras. -y me fui de allí. Bajé en una parada cualquiera del tren, no me importaba dónde. Sólo quería saber qué era realmente lo que yo más deseaba. Hacer feliz a mi hermano cuidando de su novia o cumplir mi deseo de amarla para mí, por mí y por nadie más.

**----------o----------**

"Que te quede claro, maldita itako. Vas a ser mía de cualquier forma."

Esas palabras sonaron en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Sonaron hasta que me aturdieron y quedé sorda. Sonaron por todo el viaje desde Funbari hasta Izumo. Ahora sí sentía miedo de verdad. No estabas tú para protegerme, ni siquiera estaba tu voz para decir que "todo se iba a solucionar". Nada.

Hao estaba confundiéndome demasiado. ¿Era verdad que tú querías que me casara con él? ¿Qué pasaba si rompía las tradiciones de nuestras familias? ¿Y si me casaba con él? ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Qué sería de tu materialización?

-Todo se solucionará.

Alguien dijo ello. Sabía que eras tú, Yoh. Suspiré de alivio, porque ya estaba segura de que estarías allí conmigo.

-Anna, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Hao? -preguntó Tamao una vez que había quedado sola en el tren, sin ningún estorbo como lo es él.

-Nada, palabras sin importancia. Todo se solucionará.

Tamao sólo calló: jamás había dicho lo que tú decías. Jamás repetí alguna de tus frases. Jamás. Y ahora, ahora cuando más necesitaba que las dijeras, ahora que más necesitaba oírlas, ahora, justo ahora, te vas. Y ahora, es mi turno para decirlas.

Me levanté del asiento en el que estaba y me dirigí a la puerta de descenso. Las altas montañas y los ríos cristalinos estaban llenando el espacio. Izumo.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Wow! Creo que nadie se esperaba esta aparición de Hao!! Ni yo!! n.n Jojoo...

Ahora sí que se ve la verdadera trama de la historia, era a ésto a lo que quería llegar. Por suerte que ya más o menos saben cómo terminará la historia, verdad? n.n

Y Anna recuperó algo de su frívolo carácter!!! Al fin!! T-T Ya era hora!! Pero, es que la situación no estaba para que mostrara su carácter normal... Ahora sí nn

Bueno, ¡a los reviews! Por cierto, tendría que contestarlos por mail, pero es que no confío en para que mande los mails por mí... Soy demasiado vaga xP Así que, violando reglas (qué raro en mí xD), respondo aquí a sus reviews (si me llaman la atención (cosa que dudo porque estos administradores de FF no se les mueve ni un dedo xD) responderé sus reviews vía mail, sí? Conste que lo dije):

Haneko Higurashi: Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? n.n Y no te mueras que aquí está la continuación... Espero que te haya gustado, y quería preguntarte algo... ¿¡PARA CUANDO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE Te Amo Anna?! Continuálo, dale!!!!!!!!! Es un fic demasiado bueno, siempre lo leo, hasta creo que me lo sé de memoria xD Bueno, te agradezco mucho el review y gracias por todas las cosas bellas que decís sobre este fic... ¡Chau!

Cheza A-Sakura: Bueno, no te diré en la forma en que Yoh regresará ya que... Aún no lo sé xP En serio!!! Ni siquiera lo he pensado!!! Seguramente regresará en la forma de taza xD O quizá se posesione de Hao O.o O quizá regrese como fantasma n.n No lo sé, tengo que pensar... Bueno, y ahora sí que se viene la verdadera Anna, la que todos conocemos n.n Gracias por tu bello review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... Adiós!!!

Kasiel-16: ¡GRACIAS! Me dejarás un review en todos los capítulos??? Gracias! Arigato! Thank you! Xei xei! Kitos! Takk! (gracias en muchos idiomas) Qué bueno que el fic te guste mucho!!! Y tranquilita, no te mataré si no me dejas un review en algún capítulo, soy buena n.n Bueno, agradezco muchísimo tu review y por supuesto que disfrutaré mi fiesta!!! La comunidad Fanfiction está invitada también n.n Gracias por el review y nos vemos!! Cuídate!!

Minamo: Bueno, aquí está la ansiada continuación, aunque el capítulo trate únicamente de Anna, creo que será importante igual. Y no desesperes... Yoh ya revivirá!!!!!!! n.n Bien, te agradezco el review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!!! Nos vemos!!!

kaoru240: Tienes razón, sin Yoh nada es igual n.n Pero dicen que en Funbari No Uta, Yoh muere!!! T-T Es verdad? Yo me suicido!!! xP Cambiando de tema; qué bueno que el fic te guste y que lo tengas en tus favoritos, eso me alienta mucho a seguir escribiendo n.n Agradezco mucho tu review y aquí está la continuación... Espero que te haya gustado!!! Nos vemos prontito!

Agradezco a todos aquéllos que siguen esta historia... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y el botoncillo de allí abajo que dice Go! no muerde ni quema, ni pasa virus de pc... Sólo cliqueen!! Y déjenme un review!! n.n


	6. Equivocaciones Dolorosas

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 6: Equivocaciones Dolorosas

Bajamos del tren luego de dos agitadas horas de viaje. Realmente te estaba necesitando.

Estaba viajando a mi propio pasado.

Allí, toda la gente era diferente, la tranquilidad abundaba en el aire, el sonido del río se fundía con tus pensamientos. Izumo, aquella región en el mapa llena de montañas, ríos, lagos, espíritus... Y lleno de tus recuerdos.

Nos criamos juntos aquí, corriendo en las mañanas soleadas y refugiándonos de las lluvias de primavera debajo de los grandes árboles. Siempre quisimos caminar sobre el agua y escalar todas esas montañas. Pero nunca pudimos.

Los entrenamientos nos tomaban mucho tiempo, y nos quitaban momentos valiosos que podríamos haber compartido. Momentos únicos. En ese entonces, nunca pensamos que te morirías, Yoh. Pensábamos en una vida eterna siendo Shaman King, pensábamos en paz, tranquilidad y descanso. Nada más ocupaba nuestras mentes.

Los problemas, la muerte, la sangre y las espadas estaban lejos de nosotros. Nunca estaban cerca nuestro. Nunca estuvieron presentes en nuestros cuerpos.

-Anna, entremos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca, ahora era momento de enfrentar a quienes, alguna vez pudieron ser mis parientes políticos. Era tiempo de enfrentar a Asakura Mikihisa y a Asakura Keiko. Tus padres.

Asakura Keiko era una de las pocas extrañas en el juego. Como los Kyouyama no habían tenido descendiente mujer, tuvo que entrar alguien más, que no fuera ninguno de los nuestros. Esa era tu madre.

Todos depositaron su confianza en ella, y ella los recompensó con la llegada de Hao y la tuya. Y desde entonces, ella no ha sido ninguna extraña, sólo una más de la familia.

Keiko también había sido como una madre para mí. Mis padres murieron en una sesión de shamanismo cuando yo era pequeña, así que ella ha sido un gran soporte en mi vida.

-Te sigo, Tamao.

La casa en la que había habitado por más de ocho años es ahora, extraña a todos mis sentidos.

-¡He llegado! Y Anna viene conmigo. -dijo al ver que tus padres estaban allí, tomando té a casi medianoche. Igual que tú.

-Qué grata sorpresa, Anna. -dijo Keiko, su mirada estaba algo ida.

-Tanto tiempo. -habló despacio Mikihisa.

-Lo mismo digo, señores Asakura. Vine a hablar un poco, creo que tanto silencio y mentiras es malo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos un poco más. Le dijeron a Tamao que se fuera a dormir para que nos dejara a solas.

-Bueno, Anna, empieza. -tenía casi la misma voz que tú, Yoh. Los confundiría.

-Sólo quería decirles que Yoh no murió por mis descuidos, como ustedes creen. Tenía una enfermedad terminal causada por golpes en el abdomen. Nunca nadie les dijo eso¿verdad?

-Nos dijeron que había muerto por golpes, pensamos que era por tus... Cómo decirlo... Excesivos entrenamientos. -Keiko tenía furia en su voz. Tu papá sólo escuchaba y parecía que no iba a hablar por toda la charla.

-Mis entrenamientos no eran mortales, eran--

-Excesivos y un tanto absurdos, Anna. Dime¿para qué quería Yoh ir a hacer las compras con una posesión de almas peligrosa?

-Era para que controlara su--

-¡No tienes excusa! -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo sólo quería que fuera el mejor...

-¡Y lo conseguiste, Anna¡Lo conseguiste¡Lo mataste, y no hay vuelta atrás¡Mataste a mi hijo! -echó en llanto.

-Le repito, yo no lo maté. Mis entrenamientos pueden haber sido crueles y excesivos, pero nunca tuvieron la finalidad de matarlo. Entienda, por favor. -supliqué.

-Tus entrenamientos... Podría haber sido verdad, Yoh me contaba que cada día se sentía más fuerte con ellos, pero me decía que sentía como si la vida se le fuera en ellos. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? -me dio algo de mi medicina.

-Nunca, porque Yoh me decía que él se sentía bien.

-Eso te lo dijo a ti. Puras mentiras, jamás te lo dijo porque no quería hacerte sentir mal. Me dijo que al último pensaba que lo torturabas, y lo disfrutabas. Llegó a llamarte "Anna La Itako Sádica".

-No puede ser...

-Sí, Anna, es así. Aunque no lo creas. ¿Qué has estado creyendo, entonces? -el juego se me dio vuelta.

-¡Imposible! -grité llorando.

-Pues es tan posible y es tan verdadero como su muerte.

-¡Nunca¡Él nunca hubiera dicho algo así de mí¡Jamás! -me levanté de mi lugar y golpeé mis manos contra la mesa.

-¡Pues sí lo hizo¡Anna, acéptalo, tienes la culpa de su muerte!

-¡Que no, Keiko! -y me fui. Corrí y corrí por todo el bosque.

Era más de media noche cuando ocurrió todo aquello. Mi mente daba vueltas en círculos y mis ojos estaban bajo un mar de lágrimas. Yoh...

¿Habías dicho todo eso¿Era verdad lo que tu mamá me decía? Si así fuera, entonces yo sería tu asesina a largo plazo.

Demonios, estaba cansada de creer mentiras y que me vieran como una mentira andante. Yo estaba segura de que sabía la verdad de todo, pero jamás me imaginé que la verdad que yo creía era mentira.

Corrí y corrí un poco más hasta que mis piernas se agotaron y gritaron por un descanso. Caí de rodillas a la tierra húmeda y pude oler el aroma al río y a las montañas. Me eché en un árbol y me dispuse a dormir, cuando llegaste.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -te pregunté, mis lágrimas salían libremente de mis ojos.

-Anna, yo...

Fue ahí cuando una fuerte luz me cegó por unos instantes.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Qué gran recibimiento! Creo que fue la parte más esperada del fic, hasta ahora n.n

Y los dejé con una súper intriga¿verdad? Jojoo, no saben lo que viene n.n

Aquí respondo reviews, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron uno:

Dyana Rae: Oye¿qué sucede que la internet de todos está muriendo? Espero que a mí no me suceda xP Bueno, bueno, todas las preguntas no te responderé ya que sería un fic sin gracia (Pregúntele a Megumi y ella responderá sin que lean su fic!! xD) Gracias por lo del apoyo!!! Y que bueno que este fic te encante n.n Me pone de muy buena onda n.n Gracias por tu review y, una cosa: no es un HaoxAnna... Adelanto exclusivo!! O.o

Anna Kyouyama A: No eres la única que me pide a Yoh de regreso... Ya está planificado en la historia, pero será un laaaaaaaargo camino para que Yoh reviva... Realmente nunca creí que alguien llegase a llorar con mis historias (además de Minamo... xD), eso me pone muy feliz ya que logro que la historia llegue bien profundo en el corazón y que se sienta como en carne propia... Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n

Cheza A-Sakura: Yo no creo que sea un HaoxAnna, ya te enterarás el porqué... n.n Gracias por tus deseos de buena suerte¡¡me sirvieron¡¡Alabada sea Cheza A-Sakura!! xDDD Bueno, gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Kaoru240: O.o Pensé que era la única que sabía todo de Mankin pero veo que me he equivocado... ¡¡Sabes demasiado!! O.o Bueno¡¡menuda sorpresa me has dado!! Qué bueno que Yoh no muera, tú sabés, me he dejado llevar por los rumores xD Bueno, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y escribirme el review con tan preciada información¡gracias!

Minamo¡Que te recuperes! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que este también te haya gustado más... Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Kasiel-16: Bueno, sí, fue algo inesperado, incluso para mí la aparición de Asakura Hao... n.n Y nunca te mataré, en serio!!! xD Has visto ya que yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo (aunque hay excepciones ¬¬) Bueno, en fin, te agradezco muuuuuucho el review y ojalá que podamos chatear algún días por MSN... ¡Hasta entonces!

Bueno, no tengo mucho para comentar, sólo que ya he terminado el colegio y al fin las ansiadas vacaciones!! T-T Dios existe!! Y lo mejor: nos oye!!! T.T Bien, eso es todo, creo n.nU Y dejen reviews, que el botoncillo de allí abajito no muerde, chicos!


	7. Después De Tanto Tiempo

**Notas Iniciales:**

¡¡He vuelto!! n.n Para desgracia de muchos y felicidad de pocos T-T Pero bueno, aquí estoy, no hay vuelta atrás xD Bien, el pequeño motivo de esta notita inicial es que este capítulo tiene un Flash Back, que estará relatado en tercera persona para evitar confusiones. Sí, sí, por fin Meg Asak (últimamente estoy escribiendo mi nick así, soy vaga xP) se puso a pensar que el relatarlo desde el punto de vista de Anna o Yoh o quien sea traería problemas a los lectores. Bien, nada más, aunque les recomiendo que lean las **Notas de la autora **al final de este capítulo... ¡Nos vemos!

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 7: Después De Tanto Tiempo

-Anna, yo...

Una luz blanca me dejó cegada por un instante, un milisegundo quizás.

Pero luego, ya nada fue igual.

Allí estabas, Yoh, te veías más real, más normal... Quizás era porque no tenías sus tonalidades pálidas, típicas de fantasma. No, no, tu piel era color piel, tus auriculares eran color naranja, tu cabello era marrón... Había olvidado cómo lucías.

-¿Yoh? -pregunté alarmada. No estaba esperando una broma de mal gusto por parte de Hao.

-Ese mismo, Anna. ¿Qué te parece? -dijiste, tu voz tenía el mismo matiz de tranquilidad que siempre había tenido.

-¿Estás... Estás materializándote? -mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos libremente.

-¿Quieres responder esa pregunta por ti misma?

Te inclinaste a mi altura ya que yo estaba sentada contra un árbol. Abriste sus brazos y me fundiste en un abrazo que era verdadero. Podía sentir tu frío pecho, tu inexistente respiración, tu inexistende latido del corazón. En un momento me asusté, pero luego recordé que estabas muerto. Muerto. Era normal que se sintiera así.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté aún estando en tus brazos.

-¿Sigues sin entender? Bien... -fue lo que dijiste a medida que me mirabas fijo.

Tus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo maravilloso, misterioso y oscuro que siempre tuvieron. Parecía que jamás habías muerto.

Lentamentente te acercaste a mí y me besaste. Después de tanto tiempo pude sentir otra vez esos cálidos labios sobre los míos. Eso no había cambiado. Admiré la memoria que tenías al recordar cómo solías besarme; idéntico al último beso. Suave, pero salvaje. Lento, pero furiosamente rápido. ¿Cómo se llama cuando te quieres separar de un beso porque te estás quedando sin aire, y a la vez quieres morir asfixiada por su boca?

-Yoh... -te abracé fuertemente- Qué bueno que estés a mi lado ahora.

-Lo sé, Anna. Sé lo que estás viviendo, y por eso vine. Necesito hablarte yo también. -colocaste tus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Puedes empezar... -bajé la velocidad de mis palabras- ahora.

-Demonios, cambiaste mucho por fuera pero aún así sigues siendo la misma Anna. Te veo más delgada¿te alimentas bien? Estás cansada¿duermes bien? Dios, Anna, tienes que cuidarte y ser la misma itako fuerte que conocía. -largaste un suspiro.

-¿La misma itako¿La misma sádica itako que te mató? -pregunté, las lágrimas salían libremente por mis ojos.

-No, Anna, nunca has sido una itako sádica, nunca. Eras exigente, demasiado quizá, pero nunca fuiste sádica.

-Tus padres no piensan lo mismo. Ni tú tampoco pensabas lo mismo cuando estabas vivo, Yoh. -mi voz se volvió fría y llena de furia.

-No es lo que crees... Sólo les decía a mamá y papá que tus entrenamientos eran muy fuertes y duros, pero sabía que nunca me harían daño, al contrario.

-Y también les decías que te ibas fortaleciendo a medida que ibas muriéndote¿no es así¡Responde con la verdad¡No quiero vivir más mentiras, Yoh¡Suficiente dolor es el no tenerte aquí! -llevé mis manos a mi semblante húmedo.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-... Keiko.

-Seguramente fue la perra de Tamao la que le contó. -dijiste. Ahora tu suave voz tenía un matiz agresivo.

-¿Tamao? -pregunté, asombrada. Ella era mi amiga, y tuya también lo había sido, realmente era extraño que le dijeras "perra":

-Mira... Fue así... -y empezaste a relatar.

**----------FlashBack----------**

-¿Y, joven Yoh¿Cómo le resultan los entrenamientos de la señorita Anna? -preguntó, hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba desde que había llegado a Funbari. Ahora que estaba en Izumo era tiempo de charlas.

-Humph, mejor ni hablar, soy más fuerte con ellos pero a la vez soy más mortal. Tengo miedo de morir en medio del entrenamiento. Y cuando yo siento miedo, no es bueno. -aclaró.

-¿Quiere decir que piensa que la señorita Anna podría matarlo si sigue así? -volvió a preguntar asustada.

-Bueno, matarme no lo creo, pero seguramente una recaída me va a dar. No creo que Anna quiera matarme... ¿O sí?

-Yo tampoco creo que lo quiera matar, joven Yoh. Además¿quién continuaría con la tradición de los Asakura y Kyouyama¿Y quién le daría esos lujos que ella desea si no será nunca esposa de un Shaman King? No hay forma lógica para que lo quiera matar. -reflexionó.

-Mmm... Tienes razón. Si así lo fuere, sería algo sádico de su parte. -rió- "Anna La Itako Sádica"... -rió más fuerte.

-No es bueno burlarse de alguien como ella, joven Yoh.

-Es verdad. Todo saldrá bien. Seré fuerte y sobreviviré. -y rió algo más para luego desaparecer por el bosque, por el bosque de Izumo.

Ahora Tamao tenía algo para hablar con los señores Asakura.

**----------EndOfFlashBack----------**

Me había quedado perpleja. ¿Tamao, hablando a nuestras espaldas¿Tamao, hablando mal¿Tamao, traicionando nuestra confianza?

Ren entonces tenía razón: "Tamao puede ser una buena chica, pero no deja de ser una extraña. Y sirvienta. Todas las sirvientas, además de limpiar y besarte el trasero, hablan de ti todo el tiempo a tus espaldas. Lo digo por experiencia."

¿Podía ser Tamao esa clase de persona?

-Entonces¿dices que Tamao les contó como pura verdad a tus padres lo que tú bromeabas?

-Pues así parece ser. Ahora hay que aclarar todo.

-A mí ya no me creen. -puse mi voz muy seria.

-Así que tendré que hablarles yo, en persona. -volviste a suspirar, por momentos olvidabas que no necesitabas respirar.

-¿No será un shock para tus padres? -pregunté.

-Mmm... Tienes razón. Pero no creo que se asusten, ellos también son shamanes y están acostumbrados a ver espíritus como yo. Después de todo, soy un espíritu más.

-Eres un espíritu más, pero eres el espíritu de Asakura Yoh, su hijo. -mi frialdad estaba volviendo.

-Bueno, pero ahora es mi turno de hablar. Tanto tiempo de silencio y mentiras es malo. Todo se solucionará. -y te desvaneciste.

-Eso espero.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. La luz de la luna iluminaba de forma misteriosa todo el follaje del bosque. Con el silencio, pude escuchar el cauce de un río. ¿Podría ser el río en el que siempre jugábamos? Tal vez.

**----------o----------**

La mañana había llegado, deduje que eran las siete por la altura del sol. Mi cuerpo entero dolía por haber dormido entre esas ramas duras y las raíces de un gran árbol. No estabas allí.

Me levanté y me dirigí como pude a la salida de la casa de las pesadillas en Izumo. Realmente, el hogar que me había acogido por más de ocho años ahora me rechazaba.

-Aún hay que hablar, Anna. No te vayas. -tu voz me llamó.

-Habla tú, yo no quiero saber nada de tus padres nunca jamás, Yoh. Me han herido mucho.

-Pero Anna, estamos hablando de nuestro futuro... Si todo se solucionara, quizá te otorguen poderes especiales para revivirme... Recuerda que toqué mi taza. -me miraste a los ojos.

-Es verdad, pero¿si no es así¿Qué sucedería si no pudiéramos revivirte nunca?

-Todo se solucionará.

Tomaste mi débil mano. Caminamos junto hacia la casa, donde otro momento de tensión estaba a punto de explotar.

-Yoh, -dije- ¿es éste tu cuerpo?

-Podría decirse que sí, es un cuerpo material temporario. Como una posesión de objetos.

-¿Y de qué te posesionaste?

-De mi taza. -respondiste sin más rodeos. Se te notaba nervioso. Te entiendo; un año sin ver a tus padres, sin tener noticias de ellos, y verlos ahora, en forma de posesión de objetos, debía ser algo muy shockeador.

**------------------------------**  
**Notas de la autora:**

¿Cómo ha quedado? A mi parecer, bastante bien n.n ¡¡Puse de mala a Tamao!! xD

Este capítulo me ha traído un esfuerzo enorme, ahora que estoy en vacaciones deberían pensar ustedes "Pero, si está en vaciones, por qué Megumi Asakura no está todo el día con sus fics y los termina de una buena vez?" Lo que sucede es que estoy estudiando tres nuevos idiomas: Francés, Japonés y Alemán, y además hago un curso intensivo de Inglés mientras doy clases particulares de esta materia en casa... Mucho trabajo xP Y súmenle a todo aquéllo tareas hogareñas, tareas de plástica (sí, remodelo mi habitación y pinto cuadros para la casa), mi nuevo empleo de _Sweet 15 Party Planner_ (porque debo organizar mi fiesta de quince), de niñera (cuidar a mi hermano de siete años)... Más todo lo que una chica de mi edad debe hacer: hablar por teléfono, hablar con amigos, salir al shopping, escribir fics, babear en frente del póster de Johnny Depp por dos horas xD Amén. Demasiado esfuerzo para una simple escritora de fanfiction xD

Ahora sí, respondo reviews del capítulo anterior, agradezco a todos aquéllos quienes dejaron uno... ¡Arigato gozaimasu!

Cheza A-Sakura: Los trapitos al sol... Aquí también se dice eso!! xD Y no sabes cómo me muero de risa cada vez que escucho esa frase xDDDD ¡¡La adoro!! n.nU Bueno, ya sé que he dejado a todos dudando de esa luz, pero aquí está la continuación... ¡¡Y otro momento esperado del fic ha llegado!! n.n Ves que soy muy buena?? n.n Gracias por tu review y mi msn está en mi profile, pero, si eres vaga xP, te lo dejo aquí: ls0192 hotmail . com... También tengo fotolog!! T-T Me tomó un tiempo hacerlo, pero está listo¿podrías firmarlo¡¡Gracias!! La dirección es http://fotolog. terra . com . ar / megasak... Gracias por el review y nos vemos!!

Dyana Rae: Ya sé, toda la culpa recae en Anna¡¡pobre!! T-T Pero, bueno, traté de ponerme en el lugar de Keiko; Anna estaba con Yoh, él muere y Anna casi como si nada hubiera pasado... También me enojaría u.u Aunque Anna no tuviese la culpa, en fin. Y aquí está la respuesta a esa luz... Muajajaja! Cómo sufrieron todos!!! Soy muuuuuy mala xP Bien, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el review y nos vemos!!!

Minamo¿Has llorado otra vez? xD Jajaja, nunca aprenderás!! n.n Bueno, para que no me maten, traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible para seguir viva xD Bien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

Kasiel-16¡¡Amiga¡¡Cuánto tiempo!! Qué bueno que te he alegrado el día n.n Hace falta, de vez en cuando, algo de ella... ¿No lo crees? Ya sé que no es justo, pero... ¡¡No me resistí a dejarlo así!! xD Tenía ganas de escribir un poco más para este capítulo, pero lo dejé allí, quién sabe por qué xP Qué bueno que ya te encuentres mejor de tu depresión, es malo hacerse tanto problema por una cosa que quizá se pueda resolver fácilmente. Antes de deprimirme, yo salgo a tomar un helado, de compras (es decir, a mirar nomás porque el dinero no me alcanza T-T), hablo por teléfono con mis amigas Junko y Ferchie Fer... Y me olvido de todos los problemas, y no me deprimo. De cualquier forma, espero que continúes prontito tus fanfics, he leído también "Todo Puede Cambiar" y me ha parecido WIPI (genial en mi idioma xP). Ya leeré tu one-shot, es que me estaba acomodando con mis nuevos horarios... Te agradezco por tu review y ¡nos vemos prontito! n.n

Miki-04: Muajajaja soy cruel xD Nah, ni el papel de mala con mi hermano me funciona, menos con ustedes xD Aquí está la ansiada continuación, espero que no hayas muerto de nervios n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu review!!! Nos vemos!!

Anna Kyouyama A: Tu review estaba lleno de felicidad por la continuación¿no? xD Bueno, aquí saco todas las dudas y lo más esperado¡¡la luz!! Espero que no hayas muerto en el intento de espera a mi actualización xD Qué bueno que sigas con tanto entusiasmo mi fic T-T ¡¡Gracias!! Te agradezco tu review y nos vemos! n.n Take care you too.

Antiki: Sí, estuve pensando en un trío, creo que quedaría bien, pero, nunca se sabe lo que Megumi Asakura escribirá xD Quizá exageré un poco con la actitud de los padres de Yoh, pero me pareció la más adecuada, sobre todo si el tema a tratar es tu hijo muerto. Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos!! n.n

Roshio Haneko Higurashi: xD Me encantó tu review cuando dijiste: "Fue.. Muy... Waa!" xDD Y sí, mi fic es una atracción irresistible n.n Qué bueno que te guste. Aquí está la respuesta a tu intriga de la luz, espero que este capítulo también te esté gustando y nos vemos!! n.n

Bueno, les quería decir, además, que he abierto un nuevo usuario en la página El Paraíso Del Fanfiction, ahora también pueden leer mis historias allí!! n.n Las iré subiendo poco a poco. En mi Profile de FF está la dirección. Aparezco con el nick de MegumiAsakura, sin espacio (vaya cambio xP) Espero que visiten mi profile!!

¡¡Adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo de este fic¡¡Y dejen reviews, che, _sino te vamorí diambre!!_ xDDD (Ferchie sabe lo que es n.n)


	8. Tradiciones Y Amor Verdadero

**Notas Iniciales:**

Sorry! Gomen! ¡Perdón por no actualizar! Este capítulo me ha costado sangre escribirlo, no sabía cómo, y encima se juntó todo lo de Navidad y Año Nuevo... Pero aquí está la continuación. Antes de dejarlos con el fic, me gustaría mucho que leyeran las **Notas de la autora** al final de este capítulo... ¡Gracias! But the show must go on...

**Aún Estás Conmigo**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 8: Tradiciones Y Amor Verdadero

Íbamos caminando hacia el interior de la casa en donde habité por toda mi infancia. Era increíble cómo recordabas cada pasillo, cada habitación y cada rincón, parecía que nunca te habías ido. Sé que lo he repetido, pero, era asombroso. Nunca te habías ido.

-Señorita... Anna. -fue lo que dijo Tamao al verme tomada de tu mano.

-Hazte a un lado, Tamamura. Estoy harto de mentiras y ver cómo hacen sufrir a Anna. -hablaste con la voz de la venganza.

-Joven Yoh, ¿cómo--? -estaba perpleja. Era verdad; Yoh estaba demasiado real como para ser una posesión de objetos.

-Ya lo escuchaste, Tamao. Hazte a un lado. -hablé con frialdad.

-Sí, señorita. -y bajando su cabeza, chocó su espalda contra la pared.

Corrimos por toda la casa. Tus padres parecían haberse esfumado. No había rastro de ellos, ni de sus espíritus. Todo estaba demasiado muerto.

-Vayamos a la azotea, seguramente están en una sesión shamánica. -y subimos las que parecían interminables escaleras.

A medida que cada escalón estaba debajo de nuestros pies, noté que tu respiración se agitaba. Como si estuvieras vivo. ¿Podían las posesiones de objetos hacer algo así? Empecé a sospechar que no era ya una simple posesión de objetos; ¿una posesión de almas? ¿Y de qué cuerpo te habías posesionado? ¿Del tuyo, a tres metros bajo tierra? ¿Del tuyo, hace un año enterrado? Había muchas preguntas que esperaban por su debida respuesta. Pero no ahora. Todo estaba corriendo tan rápido, parecía que estábamos en una montaña rusa o algo así.

Y allí estaban, parecía que los sentías. Nos estaban dando las espaldas, sentados en el suelo sobre alguna clase de círculo místico, purificando espíritus.

Pero parecía que allí no había ninguna clase de sesión shamánica: había alguien más.

Oh, sí. Dicen que cuando menos te lo esperas, sucederá. Asakura Hao.

Allí estaba él, hablándole a tus padres sobre algo que parecía mucho más importante que tú, Yoh.

Y mientras ellos tres continuaban en su charla, apretaste mi mano más fuerte; creí sentir que empezabas a temblar. ¿De miedo? ¿De ira? ¿De nerviosismo? Sólo tú y Dios sabían.

Finalmente, te animaste a hablarle a ese hermano que nunca lo fue.

-Hao...

**----------o----------**

Después del pequeño encuentro con Anna en el tren, mi mente estaba cada día más confusa. Y lo que más a menudo me preguntaba era si podría hacerse realidad mi pesadilla: que Anna llegara a casarse con otra persona que no fuera yo, y que rompiera la tradición milenaria sólo por Yoh.

Si esto era posible, entonces nuestras familias se mezclarían con otras y perderíamos nuestra escencia shamánica. Y no podré renacer nunca más.

No sabía dónde demonios estaba parado. Un letrero gigante en la ruta anunciaba a Izumo unos veinte kilómetros más adelante.

"¿Y por qué no?" pensé, y comencé a caminar. Me tomaría más de dos horas llegar allá, a mi paso lento, bajo la luz del ocaso.

Muchos automóviles pasaron por mi lado. Siempre las mismas caras: de preocupación, de enfado, de tristeza.

Busqué desesperadamente por algún semblante que se pareciera al de mi itako, pero ninguno se comparaba con su cara alegre y enigmática. Era verdad: estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, aunque me costara asumirlo.

Y sabía dónde podía encontrarla si la extrañaba. La casa de mi familia, a orillas de ese pequeño río, cerca de aquel profundo bosque, próxima a las más altas montañas de la región.

Sin duda alguna, me dirigí allí. Mis corazonadas guíaban cada paso que daba y cada una de mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones. A veces sentía como si no controlara mi propio cuerpo. Pero era bueno, ya que cerraba los ojos para dibujar la silueta de bellas curvas pertenecientes a mi adorada itako. Y era bueno ser controlado, ya que, de alguna forma, había logrado confundir a Anna para pensar un poco más en mí. En su casa, allí sí que me dejé controlar. No era Yoh. Él no, no sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Anna. Por lo poco que lo he conocido, ni en su condenada vida y ni en su condenada vida de ultratumba lo hubiera hecho. A veces la tentación me controla, supongo que fue eso.

Me había cansado de tanto caminar, y me tiré a las raíces de un árbol gigante. La luz de la luna se filtraba por sus hojas, llegando hasta mi cara y no dejándome dormir. Pero, lentamente, la luna se corrió y ya su esplendor no me molestó. Me dormí.

A la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol, renaudé mi camino. Estaba tan cerca pero realmente me había tomado mucho llegar allí. Y sonreí cuando, cerca de mediodía, un gran letrero se anunciaba dando la bienvenida a la misteriosa Izumo.

Allí busqué, como un adicto busca su droga, mi hogar. Técnicamente jamás lo había sido. Sólo había estado allí cinco minutos luego de haber nacido, hasta que mi espíritu acompañante me llevó lejos de allí, a entrenar y a hacerme más maligno de lo que ya era. Siempre había querido regresar a mi hogar, y poder abrazar a mi mamá. Mi mamá.

Nadie lo sabía. Siempre había llorado por ella. Y la extrañaba demasiado, pero con el tiempo aprendí a quererla desde la distancia.

En la azotea, una gran luz y un enorme sentimiento de paz me inundó el alma. Oh sí. Keiko y Mikihisa estban teniendo una sesión shamánica.

Entré a casa por la misma puerta que me cerraron. Subí lentamente las escaleras, y me coloqué en frente de ellos. Estaban demasiado concentrados, pero sintieron mi presencia.

-Un espíritu maligno está muy cerca; es poderoso, querido. -dijo Keiko.

-Y demasiado. -afirmó Mikihisa.

-¿Será porque ese espíritu maligno soy yo? -hablé, ellos no podían creer que estuviera yo allí.

Abrieron sus ojos y la sesión shamánica acabó.

-... Hao...

-Ése mismo, madre.

-¿Y que te ha traído por aquí? -preguntó Mikihisa.

-Oh, sólo venía a ver cómo estaban.

-¿Después de dieciséis años de ausencia? -la voz de Keiko sonó agresiva.

-Es mi hogar y puedo vernir cuando yo quiera. Al grano: ¿ha venido cierta itako rubia? -pregunté.

-Pues... Sí, pero, ¿para qué la quieres? -mi padre tenía desconfianza en mí todavía.

-Bueno, la quiero para que sea mi esposa. Ya que Yoh está muerto, supongo que ustedes quieres mantener la tradición Asakura-Kyouyama, ¿no? Tampoco dejarán que una simple itako arruíne dos milenios de tradición, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan aquí, madre. La tradición antes que todo.

-¿No te parece muy desalmado de tu parte el no haberle preguntado a Anna si quiere casarse contigo antes de hacer planes? -la más activa en la charla era Keiko, él sólo estaba petrificado, mirando, oyendo y asimilando. Nada más.

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Demasiadas veces lo he intentado. Pero ella se niega a mí... ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre enamorado cuando la situación se pone tan tensa como ésta?

-¿Hombre enamorado? -estaba estupefacta.

-No te hagas la irónica conmigo, Keiko.

-¿Y desde cuándo la amas?

-Ese no es asunto que te concierne. Yo sólo pregunté por mi maldita itako, ¿la han visto, par de idiotas? -estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Ayer vino a hablar de la muerte de Yoh, dijo que había sido por las peleas entre shamanes y no por sus entrenamientos. Le dije que ella había tenido también culpa en esto y sólo se fue al bosque. Desde entonces no ha vuelto. -fue clara y precisa.

-Claro, ella nunca podría haber matado a mi hermano, no. -me senté en el centro de ese círculo místico, mi presencia fue suficiente para que fuera borrado.- Ella lo ayudó en su suicidio.

-No hables así de mi hijo.

-Te repito que no quiero agresividad por tu parte, sé sumisa y nadie saldrá herido.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que sé sobre su llegada a Izumo.

-Excelente. Infórmenme si saben más de ella... Oh.

Levanté mi vista hacía la puerta que daba a la azotea; estaba abierta. De ella emanaron dos figuras; una, la de mi rebelde itako, y la otra...

La otra tardé en reconocerla. Su figura estaba un tanto borrosa por ser una visible posesión de objetos.

Allí estaba de pie, parecía muy vivo. Estaba tomado de la mano de mi prometida. Allí estaba mi hermano, Asakura Yoh.

------------------------------  
**Notas De La Autora:**

¡¡Otra aparición de Hao!! n.n Wow, se aparece más que yo en las fiestas xD

Y les digo: ya sé a dónde quiero llegar pero ¡no sé cómo! u.u Es difícil, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible )

Bien, ¿qué más les puedo comentar? Oh, sí, el calor . Es horrible, sofocante, agotador... ¡Pero terriblemente inspirador! n.n No por nada es mi estación favorita, jeje.

Ahora, antes que me olvide, responderé reviews... ¡Les agradezco a todos aquéllos quienes me dejaron uno! (Megumi Asakura llora de felicidad mientras contesta los reviews)

Minamo: Un cambio repentino de personalidad por parte de Yoh xD Pero quedó bien, supongo...Veo que lo de bitch a Tamao les ha gustado a todos!! xD Y sí, los idiomas hacen algo parecido con la inspiración, aunque me parece que tiene más relación que las matemáticas, no? xD Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y que el 2007 sea un buen año!! n.n

Dyana-Rae: Revivir a Yoh? No sabes que en el mundo del FF todo es posible?? xD Sí, ya es un hecho, Yoh REVIVIRÁ aunque aún no sé cómo n.nU Gracias por tu review y te deseo un muy feliz 2007!!

Kasiel-16: Soul Sista! Qué bueno que seas la misma de antes!! Ya me preocupabas... Y sí, he leído TODOS tus fics y me han parecido WIPI xD (I love that word) Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado muuucho y bien, te deseo un muy feliz 2007, Soul Sista!! n.n Ah, por cierto, gracias por recomendarme!!

Roshio Haneko Higurashi: Sí, se posesionó de la taza xD Fue muy chistoso escribirlo, pero, quedó bien, no se iba a posesionar de los audífonos, o sí? xD De cualquier forma, agradezco tu review muchísimo y espero que el 2007 comience muy bien para vos... Chau!!

Cheza A-Sakura: Bueno, te aclaro tu duda: sí, hizo como una posesión de objetos. ES una posesión. Él eligió la taza porque era algo muy personal, así que me pareció un buen objeto xD Y aquí ya he sacrificado un montón de tiempo en el FF, pero creo que vale mucho la pena n.n Ya te dejé un review en "El Asesino", y está genial!! Gracias por firmar mi fotolog, y gracias también por dejarme un review... Que el 2007 sea un excelente año para ti!! n.n

Miki-04: Qué bien que te haya gustado!!! n.n Aquí está la ansiada continuacón, espero no haberme demorado demasiado... Bueno, te ha gustado este capítulo? Ha aparecido Hao!! n.n Jeje, ni yo me lo esperaba... Bien, agradezco mucho tu review y te deseo un buen 2007!!!

Kaoru240: Te digo, la materialización y resurrección de Yoh dalo por hecho; seguro que revive. Me alegra mucho que este capítulo te haya gustado, yo adoré escribirlo!!! n.n Gracias por tu review, de veras, y que el 2007 sea el año que siempre has soñado!!

Adriana: Así que eres mi lectora asegurada?? Eres un cielo n.n Te tienes que volver a registrar en FF? Recuerda mandarme tu nick!! Y de paso te mando yo también unas ideas para que hagamos un fic juntas, mejor dicho, para que lo hagas tú y llegues al éxito xD Yo te ayudaré!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que el 2007 te traiga mucha felicidad y éxito en este mundo nuevo del FF!!!

Oh, por supuesto, un par de anuncios importantes:

1) Como no he actualizado antes (muchos gomen por eso u.u), sé que no he estado presente en forma activa para Navidades y Año Nuevo. De cualquier forma, les deseo lo mejor en este 2007 y que sigan siendo la maravillosa gente que son n.n Este año nuevo traerá muchas cosas buenas, lo presiento xD

2) El 19 de enero es mi cumpleaños número 15... Oh yeah baby! xD Creo que los mejores regalos que he recibido han sido sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas aquellas bellas personas que se toman la molestia de escribirle a esta pobre fanwriter... ¡Gracias! T-T Acepto mensajes, comentarios, tarjetitas electrónicas a mis dos direcciones de e-mail. También acepto firmas en mi fotolog (Ambas direcciones de mail y fotolog se encuentran en la página de mi profile, lo que sucede es que FF no me permite mostrar la dirección). ¡Gracias de vuelta! n.n

3) Y supongo que la más interesante de todas: una nueva historia por parte de Megumi Asakura: **Nuestro Hijo Se Llama Hanna**... Oh, sí, adivinaron... Un fic que será de capítulos bellos y precisos, dedicado a mi hermanoide Ignacio a.k.a. Nacho. Voy por el primer capítulo, y, si todo sale bien, muy pronto tendré listo el susodicho... n.n La inspiración se la debo a él, mi hermano. I love ya, bro! ¡Ah! Para los amantes del RenxHoro: tengo una idea en mente que no quiere salir aún, pero seguro es idea para un nuevo fic... Oh man! ¡Cuántos proyectos! n.n

4) Una más, es la última, lo prometo xD: Quisiera recomendar que leyeran a una autora, **Kasiel-16**, mi Soul Sista. Hace historias muuuy bellas y entretenidas!!! Lean "A Dos Bandas", y quedarán sorprendidos n.n

Bien, gracias por leer las estúpidas notas de la autora xP Ahora, quiero que me dejen muchos reviews por este capítulo... ¡Gracias! n.n


	9. Un Buen Motivo Para Revivirte

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 9: Un buen motivo para revivirte

Su presencia fue suficiente para que mis más oscuros miedos salieran a flote.

Sólo estaba allí, de pie en frente de nosotros. Parecía tan inocente. Un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-Oh, pero miren nada más... La itako y la posesión de objetos. Qué tierno.

-¡No nos hables así! -gritaste.

-¿No? Para que sepas, un vivo tiene más autoridad que un muerto... O una posesión de esas. Sigues siendo fuerte, Yoh, a pesar de todo.

Empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, especialmente hacía mí. Tomé tu mano más fuerte.

-Aléjate de Anna.

-No lo haré... Después de todo ella es mi prometida. -me tomó del mentón con fuerza, acercándome a él. -¿O no, maldita itako?

-No es cierto, Hao.

-Por supuesto que sí lo es, Anna. Si Yoh está muerto¿quién continuará la tradición de los Asakura-Kyouyama? Teóricamente, yo tengo que casarme contigo, y no hay excepción a la regla.

-Pues Anna no sería capaz de casarse con alguien como tú, idiota. O mejor dicho, simple reencarnación que necesita de otra persona para seguir viviendo.

-Es mejor que una posesión de objetos. -me soltó y se dirigió a donde tú estabas. Su mirada irradiaba odio.

-La posesión de objetos la hice yo solo, al menos. -tus puños se cerraron, queriendo golpear a Hao.

-Está bien, Yoh, si así lo quieres. Te quedarás como posesión de objetos ya que dices que es mejor que una reencarnación¿no? Fin de la conversación.

-Lo que sea, pero Anna es mía. -me abrazaste en signo de posesión.

-Me rompen el alma al ver lo tierno que son juntos... Pero esta perrita será mía, cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Ella no es ninguna perra¡Retira lo dicho! -te contuve un poco más fuerte, tu cuerpo se dirigía al suyo buscando pelea.

-¿Y si no lo hago?. ¿Me convertirás en una taza de té?. Hazme el favor, deja de ser patético y acepta la realidad. Tú estás muerto. Yo estoy vivo. Te gané. -se dirigió a donde había estado antes, en el límite de la azotea. -Veamos quién gana de vuelta, Yoh. Te veo en mi casamiento, desgraciado. Ustedes, -los señaló- los que se hacen llamar mis padres, preparen toda la boda para la séptima luna llena. Y tú, mi perra itako, ten en claro que serás mi esposa. Nos vemos.

Se desvaneció, quemando todo el aire alrededor. Su esencia era tóxica.

-Dime que no estás comprometida. -dijiste luego de unos segundos de su partida.

-Lo estoy... -bajé mi mirada, como esperando algo.

-Anna, pero--

-Contigo. -olvidaste que estaban tus padres allí: me besaste. Un beso salvaje y desesperado, como si éste tuviera la fórmula para regresarte a la vida. Quizá, de algún modo, la tenía: te sentías más vivo con ellos.

- ... Supongo que no hay que perder más tiempo, digo. Falta poco para la séptima luna llena. -un avergonzado Mikihisa habló.

-Entonces, comencemos ya. -dije. Aún sostenía tu mano.

-Anna, -Keiko se levantó de su lugar en el suelo- ¿Me dejarías un rato a solas con mi hijo?

-Por supuesto. -solté tu mano para dejarte con tu mamá. Ahora sí era tiempo de conversaciones.

Cerré la puerta detrás mío y bajé las escaleras, ahora en busca de Tamao.

**----------o----------**

Cerré la puerta detrás mío y me apoyé en ella. Al menos no pasaba a través de ella como cuando era fantasma.

-Yoh, hijo mío... Ven aquí, por favor. -mi mamá abrió un poco los brazos, en señal de quererme abrazar.

-Yo no abrazo gente que hiere a mi prometida.

Cambió por completo su actitud. -Si te refieres a lo de "itako sádica", nunca se lo dije con el motivo de herirla. Quería que viera la realidad.

-Qué buen método, madre. Es tan bueno que lo interpreté de dos maneras. Bravo. -aplaudí, sonó extraño que mis manos hicieran el mismo sonido que cuando estaban con carne y huesos.

-No me faltes el respeto.

-Y tú no se lo faltes a quién será mi esposa. Un consejito antes de irme: no te dejes guiar por rumores. Y a mí me gustan las mujeres como Anna, que, por cierto, son pocas alrededor del mundo. Me voy. -abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar. Debía encontrar a Anna para discutir lo que íbamos a hacer ahora que Hao había aparecido diciendo semejantes disparates.

Bajé las escaleras, y me sentí débil. Tanto tiempo de posesión de objetos, supuse.

Corrí para buscarla, corrí para que me ayudara a mantener mi posesión de objetos. Me estaba quedando sin _furyoku_.

**----------o----------**

Los dejé que hablaran, después de un año en silencio. Ahora debía encontrar a la causante de todos los problemas.

Busqué por toda la casa. No estaba. Me dirigí al río, en donde quizás había escuchado de ti tus bromas y las había transformado en mentiras andantes. Allí estaba, sentada, sus pálidos pies contaminando la cristalina agua con su esencia maligna.

-Al fin te encuentro, Tamao...

-¿Ése era el joven Yoh, verdad? -su mirada decía que había llorado.

-Sí, era él, pero¿por qué lloras? Debería ser yo.

-Es que... Me dijo "Tamamura" y no "Tamao" cuando lo vi¿usted sabe por qué?

-Deberías saberlo, Tamao.

Hubo silencio. Sus ojos violáceos se movían de un lado a otro, como tratando de ayudar a su mente a buscar esos recuerdos enterrados tanto como tu ataúd, Yoh.

Luego de unos momentos, reaccionó.

-¿Usted le ha contado lo de la conversación que tuvo con los señores Asakura?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces ya sé, ya sé el motivo de su enfado. No debí haber dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos sobre las bromas del joven Yoh, se lo tomaron muy a pecho... Lo siento mu--

No pudo seguir. Una gran marca roja que encajaba con mi mano hizo acto de presencia en su mejilla.

-¿Lo sientes?. ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?.

-Sí, lo siento y mucho, señorita Anna, usted sabe como son las cosas, debía decírselo a los señores en caso de que el joven Yoh estuviera en peligro y--

-¡¿En peligro sólo por mis entrenamientos?! -a cada palabra que decía, metía más la pata.

-¡No¡Yo no quise decir eso! -el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

-¡SÓLO CÁLLATE, PERRA!

Otra vez el silencio inundó el ambiente. Ambas estábamos de pie, a la orilla del río.

-Señorita...

-Te echaría a patadas de casa, pero no puedo porque no es mía. ¿Sabes? Que esto te sirva de lección para no volver a entrometerte en asuntos personales. Ocúpate de tu vida, Tamamura. Todos estamos mal por la muerte de Yoh, pero no por eso debes andar por ahí contando "sus memorias". -estaba muy enojada, pero no dejé que la furia me ofuscase. Mi poder espiritual había formado un áurea rojiza alrededor mío; Tamao estaba aterrada.

-Sepa disculparme. Nunca lo volveré a hacer.

-Bravo. -alguien aplaudía detrás nuestro.

-¿Hao?. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté.

-Sólo miraba. Y¿sabes?. Adoro las mujeres como tú, Annita. Tienes mucha personalidad, creo que seremos la pareja perfecta.

-No lo creo, yo al menos no soy una reencarnación.

-Cuánta agresividad¿a qué se debe? -se acercó más a mí y me tomó de la mano- ¿A la pelea con esta idiota rosada?

-No te importa.

-Nadie se merece tu odio, Anna. Y me gustas más cuando eres reacia a todo. Hice una buena elección.

-No soy una cosa para elegirme. -rezaba para no ahorcarlo.

-Pero eres el objeto de mi deseo. Y muy pronto te tendré. -soltó mi mano bruscamente.

-Vete al demonio. -dije, quise dar un paso atrás pero era de todo cobarde hacerlo.

-No puedo, porque yo soy el mismo demonio. Nos vemos, Anna. -y se desvaneció, quemó todo a su alrededor e incendió el agua.

-Eres un ser despreciable, Hao. -sabía que Tamao estaba allí, no le presté atención y me dirigí al interior de la casa. Supongo que ella estaba agradecida de que no la había matado.

Entré por la parte trasera de la casa. Me senté a la mesa de la cocina, amplia, esperando tu llegada. Me sorprendí al verte allí, apoyándote en el marco de la puerta, débil, desvaneciéndote.

-¡Yoh! -corrí para ayudarte.

-No es nada, era natural que sucediera ésto, me estoy quedando sin _furyoku_.

-Pues te doy algo del mío. -junté los dedos de ambas de mis manos con las tuyas. Cerré mis ojos. -_Ego, Kyouyama Anna, meam potentiam spiritus te do_.

Luego de unos instantes, tenías el mismo aspecto de siempre. -Gracias, Anna.

-De nada, ahora hay unos temas que me gustaría que discutiéramos.

-Pues, adelante. -te sentaste en frente mío.

-Bueno, yo... Quiero revivirte, pero, no en posesión de objetos. Quiero revivirte en forma de persona, pero no quiero que reencarnes, eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Ayúdame a encontrar una forma.

-Eso también venía a decirte. Mira, realmente no hay un método tradicional para "reencarnar" a la persona en cuestión sin que vuelva a nacer. Pero hay uno, uno que podría dar resultados...

-¿Y cuál es? -me llené de esperanza.

-Es un método muy riesgoso. Es el conocido método del "Cuerpo y alma por pertenencias". Aunque...

-He oído sobre él. No creo que pueda lograrlo. -era un método muy riesgoso. Conocido también como el "Método oscuro" para revivir, se canjeaba las pertenencias más valiosas de la persona a revivir a cambio de un cuerpo exacto al que tenía y la devolución del alma al mundo terrenal. La iglesia y las diferentes religiones lo consideraban satánico, pero era la única forma de revivirte.

-Yo creo que sí eres capaz, Anna... Eres una itako muy fuerte. -tomaste mi mano.

-Sé... Que nunca antes había dicho algo así, pero¿y si fracaso? Conozco las consecuencias. -demasiado terribles, por cierto. Si no tenías el debido poder espiritual podías morir, el alma de la persona podía ser condenada al infierno eterno junto con la tuya. Además de causar una serie de maldiciones a los familiares para que esa familia, que había osado jugar con el mismo demonio, pagara el precio.

-No fracasarás. Y si lo haces, juro acompañarte en ese infierno eterno estando siempre a tu lado. Lo juro.

-Gracias... Por confiar en mí después de todo, Yoh.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que tenemos más que un buen motivo para revivir a mi nieto¿verdad? -tu abuela había escuchado todo.

-Señora Kino... Así es, pensamos devolverle la vida a su nieto, pero, creo que necesitaré de sus entrenamientos.

-Sabía que algún día me volverías a necesitar. Mañana te presentarás apenas salga el sol en la montaña más alta del Este. Allí te espero.

-Como usted diga.

No podía ocultar mi alegría, al fin podrías estar conmigo, aunque luego de mucho esfuerzo, y con sólo una oportunidad y alrededor de seis meses únicamente de entrenamiento.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Yeah, ladies and gentleman! Yoh revivirá!! n.n Por fin!! Ya lo extrañaba demasiado...

A lo que iba: la historia pronto terminará, supongo que cinco capítulos más y listo. ¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme!

Oh, sí, por supuesto, Hao's back again n.n Y ahora sí que quiere poseer a Anna. Veamos cómo hago para que sea una batalla buena, todo por el amor de la rubia itako n.n No quiero hacerlo tan telenovela, porque ustedes saben el final ya. Así que sí o sí tengo que poner algunas sorpresas...

Los reviews: los he leído a todos, pero no he tenido tiempo de responderlos. Lo que sucede es que me bajaron la conexión a internet, y ahora cuesta mucho subir archivos, ni les cuento a la hora de descargarlos... Y encima: ahora han aumentado el precio del tiempo por hora, así que realmente no he podido responderlos, pero, de cualquier forma, agradezco a quienes me dejaron uno: **Megumi's Soul Sista, Miki-04, Cheza A-Sakura, kaoru240, Carlita-Asakura.**

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y, si quieren saber cómo sigue este fic¡dejen reviews!


	10. Regresando A Los Viejos Entrenamientos

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 10: Regresando a los viejos entrenamientos

Todo parecía indicar que mi infancia volvería.

Allí estaba Kino, vigilándome, mientras hacía mi nuevo entrenamiento. Me dijo que tendría el mismo entrenamiento que tú, Yoh. Me dijo que no le importaría si yo era del sexo femenino, por eso me daba tu entrenamiento. Y ahí comprendí porqué solías llamarme "Anna, la itako sádica".

Era muy duro. De las veinticuatro horas del día, doce las pasaba entrenando, diez durmiendo y comiendo, y las otras dos, meditando.

-Anna, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. -dijiste en una noche de luna llena.

-Lo hago porque sí quiero, Yoh. Quiero tenerte de regreso. No quiero casarme con tu hermano, y lo sabes... ¿Por qué haces preguntas idiotas?

-No lo sé, sólo es que no te veo bien.

-Vamos, sólo he adelgazado un poco, pero estoy bien, de verdad, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a verme entrenar. -quería ocultarte mis problemas, aunque sabía que era imposible, tarde o temprano los descubrirías y me regañarías por ellos.

-Eso es lo que dices. Tu poder espiritual se ha incrementado a costa de tu cuerpo. Por algo yo siempre me mantenía delgado...

-Y sexy. -dije en voz baja. Supongo que los fantasmas tienen mejor oído que los mortales.

-Siempre lo he sido, Anna. -fanfarroneaste.

-Por supuesto.

Reímos algo juntos. Sabía que el día que seguía sería muy duro, así que qué mejor que relajarse antes de dormir con una conversación de fantasma a itako. De lo más normal.

La luna comenzó a llenar la habitación, dijiste que era tarde y comenzaste a contar una historia de princesas y dragones, como siempre lo hacías. Y como siempre lo hacías, la princesa se llamaba Anna, el dragón Hao y el príncipe azul, Yoh. De lo más normal.

Y en esas historias hablabas de lo maravillosa que era la princesa, de lo malvado que era el dragón, y de los problemas del príncipe. Siempre le encontrabas una salida a todo, y cada una de tus historias tenía un final feliz. Como era de esperarse en ti, Yoh.

**----------o----------**

Al día siguiente desperté con sueño. No estabas a mi lado.

Desayuné como lo hacía siempre, me dirigí al templo a meditar como siempre, y a la salida de éste, estabas tú, como siempre lo hacías.

-Tengo ganas de correr a tu lado.

-¿Sobrevivirás? -pregunté.

-Estoy sobreviviendo al Más-Allá. -encogiste tus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-Vamos.

Kino me había impuesto correr todo el río Mizu No Oto, desde que descendía de las montañas hasta llegar a la casa Asakura. Ida y vuelta, en total eran como diez kilómetros. Todos los días.

Comenzamos a trotar por la orilla del río. Debía hacerlo descalza, para absorber la energía del lugar. Mis pies estaban muy lastimados y cansados, pero yo igual seguía adelante. Ahí era cuando mi poder espiritual de la voluntad se incrementaba.

Pero aún era débil. Y sólo faltaban dos meses para las Séptima Luna Llena.

Corríamos, disfrutábamos. Y repentinamente, como si algo hubiese chocado en mi cabeza, caí al río, inconsciente.

Sólo escuchaba tus gritos desesperados diciendo mi nombre. Se escuchaba todo tan lejano, que parecía que estaba sorda ya.

**----------o----------**

Podría haberse caído un kilómetro antes, pero justo cayó en una de las partes más profundas del río. Cae justo allí. Cae justo cuando no la puedo rescatar. Cae justo cuando soy un fantasma.

-¡Anna!. ¡Anna, levántate! -pero no me escuchaba. La corriente era fuerte, estaba siendo arrastrada.

"Dios, debe de haber una solución..." mi irrompible frase del _todo se solucionará_ no salió de mi boca, porque nada se solucionó cuando la dije por última vez. No quería que ella corriera el mismo destino que yo.

No sabía el motivo de su caída. Quizá simple cansancio. Y ella se parece mucho a mí, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Se ha contagiado de mí poco a poco. Y trata de imitarme mientras no estoy. Tal vez se sienta algo culpable por mi muerte, pero ella sabe que no tiene la culpa de nada. Todo era mi culpa; únicamente mía.

Yo era el culpable. Solamente yo. Nunca le había dicho a Anna que por las madrugadas me levantaba para vomitar algo de sangre. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Y cuando decidí decírselo, llegué tarde.

Quizás Anna también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no la detuve anoche, mientras charlábamos?. ¿Por qué no le dije que detuviera esto?. ¿Por qué?

Como se ve, la culpa es solamente mía. Nunca actué de manera responsable.

Y ahora, Anna se estaba hundiendo en el río, estaba ahogándose...

Decidí actuar lo más rápido posible.

Me transformé a mi modo _chibi_ (N.A.: imagínense a Yoh de esa forma... Cute!! n¬n) y fui hasta donde estaba mi abuela. Le expliqué la situación.

-Aún hay esperanzas, ¡vamos! -aunque yo creía que ya no las había. Cinco minutos bajo el agua... Suficientes para morir.

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Le indiqué el lugar en donde Anna había caído, pero ya no estaba. Por desgracia, la corriente la había arrastrado.

-¿Y dónde buscamos? -pregunté, desesperado.

-¡Donde te guíe el corazón, Yoh!. ¡Eres un shaman, demonios!.

Lo había olvidado. Era un shaman. Bueno, un shaman fantasma. Me posesioné de un lobo salvaje que estaba por ahí, y me sumergí en el río. Nada se veía bien, apenas algunos tonos de gris y negro. Y encima, el agua dificultaba la visión. La corriente era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, así que deduje que Anna no debía estar muy lejos realmente.

Y no lo estaba. Allí estaba atorada en unas grandes rocas bajo el agua. Quería tomarla de la mano, o de la ropa, pero el instinto del lobo hizo que la agarrara del cuello, presionando con las mandíbulas.

Maldije al animal, pero llegué más rápido a la orilla. Me alejé, y abandoné su cuerpo.

-¡Idiota!. ¿Cómo la agarras del cuello?. ¡Ahora morirá desangrada y ahogada!

-¡Lo siento!. ¡El lobo--!

-¡No me digas que el instinto del lobo te ganó, Yoh!

Silencié. Era verdad, ya no era el mismo shaman fuerte de antes. Me había debilitado por la falta de entrenamiento, y porque además era un fantasma. Un simple fantasma.

Mi abuela estaba desesperada también, y corría de un lado al otro mientras el rostro de Anna estaba tomando tonalidades azules.

-¡Abuela!. ¡Se hace así! -y posesioné su cuerpo.

Utilicé el clásico método de respiración boca a boca, pero no pasó nada. Los golpes en el pecho para hacer latir el corazón, pero nada.

-¡Lo sabía!. ¡Esa medicina moderna NO SIRVE!

-¡Sólo cállate, abuela! -y golpeé sin querer el cuello de Anna. Un pequeño corte apareció, y recordé que un corte en el lugar indicado podía salvarte. Ahora había que deducir si era el lugar indicado para una traqueotomía.

**----------o----------**

De repente, tuve un mal presentimiento. ¿Podía ser Anna? No realmente, pero podía ser factible también.

Y de ese mal presentimiento, empecé a imaginar qué pasaría si Anna muriese en medio del entrenamiento. Los que daba la vieja sádica eran de los peores, supuse que no había cambiado en nada.

Si ella dejara de existir, seguramente no me importaría demasiado porque yo poseía el poder para revivirla. Si es que yo quería. Hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con Yoh, pero no se me daba la gana realmente. A él lo quería muerto.

Porque en todas mis vidas he caído bajo los efectos del amor no correspondido. En mi primera vida, en la segunda... Hasta llegar a ésta, la quinta.

Sólo recuerdo a una sola mujer que me robó el corazón igual que lo hizo mi itako. Fue en la tercera vida. Su nombre era muy celestial, su semblante era de ángel, pero por dentro podía ser tan malvada como quería. Ella era mi ángel y mi demonio. Ella era Jeanne.

Jeanne... Cada vez que pronuncio su nombre, se me vienen a mi mente el recuerdo del aroma de su cabello plateado, el color sangre de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel.

Ella fue la que marcó todas mis vidas. Hasta que Anna llegó.

Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, en un pueblo. Yo estaba terminando un entrenamiento shamánico y ella estaba viéndome.

**-FlashBack-**

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? -pregunté, molesto. Odiaba ser observado.

-La forma en que entrenas. ¿Eres un shaman? -formó una sonrisa.

-No es asunto tuyo, niña.

-Siempre he querido ser una. -ignoró mis palabras- Pero apenas si veo espíritus... ¿Me enseñarías?

-No soy un maestro. Además no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo.

-Lo siento. -bajó su mirada y un viento helado comenzó a soplar. La cálida luz del atardecer reflejó pequeñas lágrimas cayendo a las flores.

-Oye, mi intención no era... Hacerte llorar. -me dirigí a donde estaba ella y levanté con mi mano su barbilla, suavemente.

Allí estaba esa muchacha de no más de veinte años, mirándome con sus ojos vidriosos. Nada extraño. Lo extraño estaba en sus ojos.

Rojo, rojo pasión, rojo intenso, rojo fuego. Rojo atardecer y rojo furia. Rojo cristalino y rojo sagrado. Rojo. Sus ojos brillaban por sí solos. Su piel pálida era una caricia para mi piel, sucia y sudada por el entrenamiento. Su largo cabello gris niebla despedía el más delicioso de los aromas que jamás haya olido.

-No te preocupes, -sonrió- soy un poco llorona. Gusto en conocerte, -extendió su frágil mano- soy Jeanne.

-... Oh, eh... Soy... Soy Hao.

Así pasamos toda una tarde, y la tarde siguiente, y una infinidad de tardes juntos. Pero yo debía abandonar el lugar para poder ir al Torneo De Shamanes.

-¿Te vas? -su voz parecía quebrarse.

-Sí, lo siento mucho por no habértelo dicho antes, Jeanne...

-No te preocupes, después de todo, yo también he querido decirte algo muy importante.

-Dímelo.

-No te enojes... Sólo... Desde que me dijiste "te amo" por primera vez, he querido hablarte de esto al respecto: porque yo no puedo amarte, Hao. -me abrazó.

-No... No te entiendo. -no quería hacerlo.

-Tú sabes que sí me entiendes. Hao, estoy comprometida... Con una persona a quien verdaderamente no amo. Porque te amo a ti, a ti, y sólo a ti. Y por no poder amarte, moriré infeliz, seré infeliz si no te tengo a mi lado... Pero ese es nuestro destino. Ve.

-Jeanne...

-Vete. -y su silueta se alejó hasta perderse. Ahora quería ganar el Torneo para poder vivir con ella el resto de mi vida.

Y cuando regresé, derrotado pero feliz porque volvería a verla, me dan la más terrible de las noticias.

-Disculpe, señora, ¿conoce a Jeanne, la chica que hace arreglos florales?

-¿Jeanne?. Pero ella ha muerto hace tres meses, ya.

-¿Perdón? -el corazón se me detuvo.

-Sí, creo que el prometido la asesinó porque se enteró que tenía un amante. Apareció decapitada en el río.

-No...

-Tiene que creerme. A Jeanne jamás nadie la ha perdonado por haberle sido infiel a su prometido, así que se le ha dado una recompensa a él por haber hecho justicia.

-Bueno, muchas gracias señora.

Decidí ir a su tumba y entregar todo el tiempo que no había estado con ella. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Y ella me contó cómo había sido asesinada.

Fue una historia trágica y cruel. Triste y desgarradora, llena de injusticia y corrupción. Así que yo mismo me encargué de matar a quien una vez fue su prometido.

Nadie se enteró que había sido yo. Nadie. Pero, ¿quién iba a devolverme a Jeanne? Nadie.

**-EndOfFlashBack-**

Desde ese día, mi corazón ha estado vacío. Porque ella, de alguna forma, completaba mi ser, aunque fuera un amor a escondidas. Y Anna hacía el mismo efecto en mí: completarme. Pero, otra vez estaba el obstáculo: mi hermano, Yoh. Por eso no quería revivirlo. ¿Y por qué no quería revivir a Jeanne? Porque ella no era un alma en pena. Ella ya estaba en el mundo espiritual hacía mucho tiempo, y era feliz allá. Y no quería quitarle su felicidad, ya que es muy importante para mí.

Ahora quería poseer a Anna, mi única obsesión. No era igual a Jeanne, pero no me importaba. Tenía la misma mirada maliciosa. Y la misma expresión angelical. Ella era Kyouyama Anna, mi itako. Mi obsesión.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Se salvará Anna? Revivirá Yoh? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!!!

Me ha encantado ese flash back, le da un toque melancólico y dramático a la historia... n.n Adoro el HaoxJeanne (sorry Soul Sista!!)

Y les digo: lamentablemente, esta historia tiene cinco capítulos más de vida, no más. Creo que así está bien n.n

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que leen este fic y dejan reviews! I love ya, ppl!!!

Por supuesto, los espero en el próximo capítulo... Y les recomiendo que lean a mi Soul Sista, Kasiel-16... ¡Espero sus reviews!


	11. Restrasos Inesperados

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 11: Retrasos inesperados

Su piel estaba casi morada por la falta de oxígeno.

Pero todo se solucionó cuando de repente, Anna comenzó a toser el agua que había respirado.

-¡Anna! -comencé a gritar- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy... Mareada-- -y apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo para volver a cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente.

-Si hubieras podido controlar a ese lobo, quizás Anna no estaría mareada; debe de ser por la mordida en el cuello que sangra.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Llevémosla a casa y tu abuelo y yo nos encargaremos de todo esto. Posesiona su cuerpo a ver si puedes hacer que camine, al menos, así me ayudas.

-¿Posesionarla?

Cuando se hace una fusión de almas, el espíritu tiene la capacidad de conocer los pensamientos de la persona. Ahora podía entrar a la mente de Anna, y leer todos sus más entrañables secretos, pero... De alguna forma, no quería. No iba a violar su privacidad para satisfacer mi curiosidad, no, definitivamente.

-¡Sí!. ¡Vamos, anda, posesiónala!

-Aquí voy.

Entré a su cuerpo y a su mente. Traté de no leer sus pensamientos, pero... Fue imposible.

Allí pude leer su inconsciente: repetía algo como "culpable" todo el tiempo.

-¿De qué te culpas, Anna? -le pregunté.

-Soy culpable, soy culpable de tu muerte, culpable de todo; soy culpable de todo, si te hubiera prestado más atención, no hubieras muerto, soy culpable...

-¿De qué estás hablando? Fue únicamente mi culpa. -asumí. Pero el inconsciente suyo seguía repitiendo lo mismo de antes.

Y ahora que estaba en su cuerpo, debía encargarme de mantenerla viva. Porque estaba mareada a causa de la falta de oxigenación al cerebro.

Fue el momento en el que realmente fusioné mi alma a su cuerpo: fue allí cuando sentí que volvía a la vida. Respiré la primera bocanada de aire como si fuera la última, sentía los latidos de mi corazón rápidos, como cuando corría libremente, sentía que la vida corría por mis venas. Era el cuerpo de Anna; lleno de vitalidad pero tan debilitado a causa de sus culpas imaginarias.

-Vamos a casa, abuela. -sonaba raro que mi voz saliera como la de Anna. Me colgué del hombro de mi abuela para seguir caminando hasta la casa.

A mitad de camino, pensaba que ya el cuerpo era mío, pero ella me lo recordó.

-Es suficiente, Yoh. Ya estoy mejor.

**----------o----------**

-Es suficiente, Yoh. Ya estoy mejor. -te dije. No quería estar contigo unida en una posesión de alma nunca más.

Nunca más. Porque habías traicionado lo que me habías dicho. Dijiste que no ibas a leer nunca lo que pensaría ni mi inconsciente, pero lo hiciste. No habías cumplido con tu palabra.

Y sonaba extraño. Tú, traicionándome. Pero era tan cierto como lo que estaba pasando.

Saliste de mi cuerpo y pude sentirme libre de vuelta. Caminé sin ayuda hasta la casa, donde me llevaron a emergencias por la herida del cuello y los constantes mareos. Me atendieron y, lo que siguió, realmente era inesperado...

-Señorita, debe quedarse internada. Los mareos constantes pueden ser a causa del ahogo. -dijo el médico con voz fría.

-¿Qué? Pero... Yo no puedo... -hablé.

-Sí, tiene que hacerlo si aprecia su vida. La internación será de al menos, una semana.

Una semana. No dije nada. Dejé que me acostaran en la camilla y decidí esperar convencida a que esa semana pasara. De cualquier forma, entrenaría en la meditación al menos.

Pero, por algún motivo, te quedaste a mi lado la primera noche y no me contaste ninguna historia de princesas y dragones. Permaneciste en silencio durante toda la madrugada y hasta que salió el sol. No hablaste... ¿Sabías que me habías traicionado? Decidí hablarlo a la mañana siguiente.

-Yoh. -sonó mi voz junto con la de los primeros sonidos de la mañana.

-Dime. -tu voz sonaba a pereza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -mi cara contra la almohada, evitando tus ojos azabache.

-Curiosidad. Nunca fue con mala intención, te lo juro. Simplemente se me presentó la oportunidad ante mis ojos y decidí aprovecharla, pero--

-Pero me traicionaste. Traicionaste mi confianza, Yoh. Nunca lo habías hecho, yo nunca te lo hice, ¿por qué entonces? -las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Porque te amo, Anna. Te amo tanto que quiero saber hasta en qué piensas cada vez que miras a las nubes, porque quiero simplemente saberlo, porque eres la mujer a la que amo y a quien le debo la futura vida que voy a tener. Porque eres mi todo, Anna, por eso leí tus pensamientos.

-No es un justificativo, Yoh. Si me amaras, hubieras obedecido-- -trataba de evitar que me dijera todo aquello, no sabía por qué.

-No soy tu marioneta, Anna. Lo fui durante un tiempo, pero lo hice porque era lo mejor para ambos. Ambos deseábamos ser el próximo Shaman King. Teníamos una meta en común, por eso fui tan obediente. Pero he crecido y tú también, ya no podemos jugar a la casa de las muñecas, Anna. Ahora todo es distinto. Soy un ser independiente, bueno, lo seré, y no estaré atado a ti. Lo que permanecerá atado para siempre serán nuestros destinos y nuestros corazones. Ya no tenemos catorce años. Tenemos dieciséis.

Silencié. Y silencié un poco más, porque las culpas me enmudecían. Porque la verdad había cortado mis cuerdas vocales. Porque tu realidad había quebrado la mía. Porque simplemente habías dicho lo que yo no deseaba oír.

-Entiendo. Sé que no fue tu intención leerme los pensamientos--

-Y no te eches la culpa a ti sola. También me corresponde a mí una buena parte. No trates de cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, porque para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte.

-Así que sabes también que internamente me siento culpable. Te digo: me siento así por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tu malestar. Y además porque no fui lo suficientemente perceptiva para hacerlo. O quizá lo sentí -posesionaste una taza de té- pero estaba muy débil como para...

-Sólo calla.

Posaste tus labios sobre los míos en un beso suave y liviano. Definitivamente sabías cómo callarme sin decírmelo.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Porque te lo mereces, Anna. Ya, con el solo intento de revivirme es demasiado. Otros quedarían en el más allá para siempre, infelices. Yo estoy muy agradecido contigo.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh? -tu graciosa cara de confusión volvió a aparecer.

-Gracias por el ánimo que me das. Eres único, Yoh. Por suerte.

-Sí, ya sé que soy único-- ¡¿Cómo que por suerte?! -gritaste mientras yo comenzaba a reír.

-Hay que escapar de aquí para seguir con el entrenamiento. ¿Alguna sugerencia? -pregunté.

-Sí. -señalaste con tu mirada la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Me gusta eso. Vamos.

Bajé de la cama. Un buen descanso me había recuperado toda la energía que había perdido en esos días arduos de entrenamiento. Tomé las sábanas de mi cama y las até, una a la otra, para lograr una larga cuerda blanca y suave. La acerqué a la ventana y bajé lentamente. Por suerte que recién amanecía y mucha gente no había en la calle, así que bajé tranquila. Te pedí que luego soltaras las sábanas de la cama y las regresaras arriba, para que nadie sospechara. Lo hiciste paciente y obedientemente. Más tarde, comenzamos a correr libremente por el centro de la ciudad pequeña de Izumo.

Así llegamos hasta la casa.

-Sabía que se iban a escapar. -nos comentó tu abuela- Anna, ¿deseas volver al entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Prometes no volver a preocuparnos en los próximos dos meses de entrenamiento?

-Claro.

-Entonces comenzarás dentro de una hora nuevamente. -se retiró del lugar.

Me percaté de que ella no dejaba de mirarme el cuello: una gran gasa rectangular cubría la zona de la herida.

Estaba muy feliz; sabía que podría revivirte, Yoh. Sabía que de nuevo estarías conmigo, como siempre lo habías hecho.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Oh sí!! El próximo capítulo se viene la batalla final!! Yoh versus Hao!!! n.n También es el capítulo final... TwT

Sí, sí, ya sé, me ha quedado cortito, pero fue lo que mejor pude hacer, porque tengo un montón de proyectos y fics para escribir, uno de ellos se titulo **Accidentalmente Tú**, y lo escribimos mi Soul Sista, Kasiel-16, y yo!!! n.n Es un súper proyecto!!!

Y bueno, un capítulo más... ¡¡Nos leemos en el próximo!!. ¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!!. ¡¡Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!


	12. Final

**Aún Estás Conmigo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 12: Final

-Mañana es la Séptima Luna Llena...

En mis sueños era lo único que repetía. La Séptima Luna Llena ya estaba aquí.

Y él también lo sabía.

**----------o----------**

El día anterior me lo estuve repitiendo constantemente. Sí, estaba muy ansioso porque la Séptima Luna Llena llegara, pero también...

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que Anna podía haber planeado para mí.

Ella era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, de la forma en que la observaras. Era fuerte en carácter, su mirada era fuerte, sus palabras eran poderosas, sus deseos eran poderosos. Y ni hablar de sus poderes espirituales.

Ella se iba a convertir en mi esposa, pero, sabía que no quería y que estaba planeando algo, porque todo estaba muy silencioso. Seguramente tenía una emboscada, seguramente iba a sellarme en el Más-Allá para siempre, seguramente...

¿Y si aceptaba ser mi esposa? Esa pregunta también vagaba por mi mente como el viento llena un bosque. No me la podía quitar de la mente, y a cada segundo, la pregunta se hacía más y más posible, pero a la vez se acrecentaban las probabilidades que me pateara el trasero. No sabía qué pensar.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Ya era medianoche, la luna casi estaba completa. Miraba por la ventana al astro mientras analizaba cosa por cosa lo que podía suceder a la mañana siguiente. Mejor dicho, a la noche siguiente.

Pero, estaba indeciso. ¿Me quería casar con Anna porque la amaba o por su parecido con Jeanne?. ¿Cuál era el verdadero sentimiento que me estaba dominando y confundiendo?

A mi itako la amaba, porque era un tesoro prohibido. A Jeanne la amaba porque también era un tesoro prohibido, y por la belleza extraña que tenía encima. Anna también era bella, esa miraba azabache y profunda, tenebrosa que tenía era digna de ser contemplada. Era cosa del diablo, no encontraba una verdadera diferencia.

**----------o----------**

Desperté junto con los primeros rayos del sol. Ya no estabas a mi lado, querías paz y te habías ido a pasar la noche a las montañas, viendo las estrellas.

Me levanté en forma pesada, ya tenía que estar preparándolo todo para el atardecer, porque sabía que de alguna forma llegaría a esa hora. Contaba las horas que posiblemente me quedaban de vida.

Estaba tranquila, sin miedo, totalmente determinada. Había estado preparándome por meses, y no iba a arruinarlo todo en el último momento. Yo no era esa clase de persona. Reconocía que tenía miedo, porque era algo desconocido, y los humanos temen a ello; a lo que no conocen. Ahora podía suceder cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

-Anna... Ve a meditar por el resto del día, hasta que baje el sol. -me dijo.

-Sí.

Caminé lentamente hacia el río. Y desde el río me dirigí a la cascada, en donde comencé a meditar. Tu presencia estaba ahí, parecía que estabas a mi lado, pero en completo silencio. Se sentía como si tú también, Yoh, estuvieras meditando.

-Anna... -tu voz sonaba lejana- ¿Estás lista para esto?

-Por supuesto.

¿Estaba lista verdaderamente? No. Aparentaba estarlo. Pero al menos el mentir me hacía un poco más poderosa, o lo aparentaba.

Las horas pasaban, y yo seguía allí. Quería moverme, quería respirar más fuerte, quería abrir mis ojos, pero de alguna forma estaba paralizada. Mi mente estaba en blanco, quería respirar pero no podía, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba pesado. Y sentí su presencia.

-Vámonos, Yoh. -dije con mucho esfuerzo.

Me levanté del lugar y, toda mojada, caminé hacia la casa, en donde me cambiaría y comenzaría el ritual para sellar a tu hermano y devolverte a este mundo.

Temblaba internamente, parecía que el miedo y el nerviosismo me iban a devorar. Suspiré por última vez tranquila mientras me quitaba todas mis ropas húmedas y me cambiaba al traje de la ceremonia, un vestido de novia japonés. Todo eso estaba incluido en los planes.

Comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas pasajeras, quizá de terror o de angustia. De desconcierto, seguramente. ¿Y si todo fallaba? Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Salí de mi habitación ya cambiada, tú te habías ido. Con pasos firmes y decididos me dirigí al templo, un poco más allá de la entrada a la casa. Paso a paso, tu presencia iba abarcándolo todo. El ambiente estaba pesado, la tensión en él era inaguantable, únicamente se oía el latido de mi corazón.

Me senté en frente del pequeño santuario y el ritual había comenzado. Dije unas oraciones para invocar a los espíritus de la buena suerte, y apareció detrás mío, en forma silenciosa.

-Es extraño que te hayas resignado. -dijo. No le respondí, porque todo formaba parte del plan.

El abuelo de Yoh se acercó y comenzó con el ritual del casamiento. Comenzamos a intercambiar las tazas con sake, cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa.

-¡Perra! -gritó.

-Nunca me doy por vencida.

El sake que estaba bebiendo él tenía algo de un poderoso paralizador. De esa manera sería mucho más fácil sellarlo.

-¡Ahora, Anna! -gritó Kino.

Comencé a decir mis conjuros para sellarlo. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su semblante.

-¿Por qué, Anna?. ¿Por qué no me dejas amarte? -preguntó, su mirada se estaba conectando con la mía.

-Porque no soy tuya, Hao. Nunca lo fui, y jamás lo seré. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Quizá me reencuentre con Jeanne.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. -dije, sonreí y de repente, mi conjuro se había quebrado.

-Como siempre, te desconcentraste. Te falta mucho, Anna querida. Ven, continuemos con lo que dejamos sin terminar.

¿Se había liberado de mi conjuro?. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez tenía razón: me había desconcertado y... Ya era demasiado tarde. Había fallado.

Una, dos, tres y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos a medida que se iba acercando para finalizar el ritual de matrimonio. No quería, tenía miedo y estaba totalmente paralizada. Asakura Hao era un monstruo, uno invencible e inmortal, temido por todos. Un pasado trágico, un presente malvado y un futuro incierto era lo que tenía.

Había amado a una sola mujer, Jeanne. Un trágico romance. Ahora me amaba a mí, pero... Yo no lo amaba a él. Tal vez eran solamente celos los que te tiene a ti, Yoh. Tú conseguiste lo que querías, él no.

-No quiero... -dije, mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada.

-Tienes que querer--

Se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Una espada, a la cual yo conocía, había atravesado todo su ser.

-¿Yoh..? -pregunté, desconcertada.

-No fue tan difícil después de todo, hermanito. Es a ti a quien le falta mucho por aprender, te distrajiste y aquí ves las consecuencias.

-Te odio... -y su respiración se detuvo.

Miré nuevamente a la espada y a quien la sostenía. Eras tú, pero, de alguna forma te veías tan real, tan normal... Me acerqué a ti y como un niño pequeño, toqué tu rostro. Estaba tibio.

-¿Viste, Anna? -hablaste con tu sonrisa característica- Todo se solucionó.

- ... ¡¡Yoh!!. ¡¡Reviviste!! -me abalancé sobre ti y caímos juntos al suelo.

**----------o----------**

No hay ninguna luz al final de ese túnel que todos dicen que hay. Ni siquiera hay dichoso túnel alguno. Solamente te encuentras en medio de la nada, un fondo blanco.

-¿Estoy muerto? -me pregunté en voz alta. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado; miré mis manos y noté que estaban algo transparentes.

-¿Hao?... -una suave voz sonó en todo el lugar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Es verdad, eres tú... No sabes cuánto te he esperado... Creía que ya te habías olvidado de mí...

- ... ¿Jeanne? -pregunté.

-Así es... -apareció ella, tenía el mismo vestido del primer día en que nos conocimos- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te ves igual que aquella vez.

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé. Olvidé el rostro de Anna por ese instante, para refrescar el vivo recuerdo que tenía sobre ella.

-Al fin puedo verte una vez más.

La tomé de la mano y ella me indicó hacia donde caminar, como en la tarde en la que nos habíamos conocido.

**----------o----------**

Supuse que te habías hartado de ser abrazado y besado. Todos estaban felices porque habías regresado.

-Pero aún no lo comprendo... ¿Cómo es que sucedió? -pregunté.

-Cuando intentaste sellar a Hao, liberó algo de energía que yo tomé y así pude reconstruir mi cuerpo. Después, cuando lo maté, terminó de liberar todo lo que le quedaba y terminé de revivir. Fue así como un intercambio. -hablaste, tenías la misma voz.

Sonreí. Te tomé de la mano y ni siquiera te pregunté si querías ir a caminar hacia la montaña. Habías leído mi pensamiento, porque ahora estabas conmigo.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Buaaaaa!! TwT Esto se terminó!!!

Aunque la batalla entre Yoh y Hao no fue lo que esperaba (yo creía que iba a ser alguna especie de combate como los de Dragon Ball xD), me parece que ha quedado bastante bien.

Wow, no lo puedo creer, sinceramente. Pensé que jamás lo iba a terminar, porque el colegio me tiene muy mal, ustedes saben. Tarea, tarea y más tarea. Pero he logrado sacar algo de tiempo para poder finalizar esto. Y jamás lo hubiera hecho sin el apoyo que todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me dan. Es triste despedirse de una historia, pero espérenme que ya se vienen todos los proyectos!!

Quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de este fic, y a quienes sólo han leído. Si no fuera por ustedes, esto jamás estaría completo...

Antes de olvidarme, **Vicky **me ha pedido desesperadamente que sea su amiga... Wow, nunca pensé que la fama fuera así xD Pero, desde aquí te respondo que **por supuesto** n.n Tengo puertas abiertas para hacer nuevas amistades.

Espero recibir muchos reviews para ver qué les ha parecido esto... ¡¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!!

**-Megumi Asakura-**


End file.
